


Bows and Ribbons

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 32,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a bunch of NSFW drabbles for the boys from Haikyuu. Some are short and some might be longer. I do write for poly relationships and open for any requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugawara Koushi- The Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara is many things and surprises you in a particular way.

Sugawara Koushi was kind. He was sweet, lovable, caring, loving and supportive. One thing you did not expect him to be was active. Not in a sporty type of way, but in a physical way. 

 

All it took was a few more thrusts before you practically turned into jello on the couch. You had hit your orgasm hard and your legs slumped as you fell on your chest. You panted, having scratch marks on your hips from how hard Suga had been holding them. 

 

He bucked two more times before reaching completion. Suga sighed in relief, falling on top of you. You could feel his chest against your back. Suga moved some hair off the back of your neck to kiss it. 

 

"We need to tone back our after work play time." You breathed, feeling Sugawara's lips against your neck. 

 

"I'm sorry. You're just so beautiful. I can't help myself around you." He said softly. You felt his breathing and how he was trying to recover it. You started to turn around and Suga moved just enough so you could be laying on your back now. His chest was pressed against yours and you looked up at his pink face. 

 

"I never realized how horny you could be." You laughed. Suga blushed, hiding his face in your breasts. It was true. Sugawara Koushi would get this dark, carnal look in his eyes whenever he wanted you and whatever he wanted, he got. Just that morning he had bent you over the table after breakfast. 

 

Your fingers threaded through his hair, feeling the silky silver strands. When Suga looked back up at you, his eyes were dark. 

 

"Nooo. Koushi, we just did it and you want more?" You exclaimed. He kissed the valley in between your breasts, moving down your stomach and down and down. You gave in quicker than you expected. His lips were against your lower ones and his name was breathed from your mouth.


	2. Haiba Lev- Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wonders why Haiba Lev seems to take long showers after practice.

"This honestly seems dangerous." You said as your back was pressed against the cold tiled wall. 

 

"It's hard to press you up because I'm taller than you. This way is better and hotter." Leg said as his arms held your thighs around his waist. You could just feel him against your nether regions and how impatient he was getting. 

 

"Point proven. You're sure none of the other guys know I'm in here and will never know, right?" You said, arms wrapped around Haiba Lev's neck. 

 

"Don't worry. No one will ever know you were here. Only us." Lev said, kissing you. The shower was hot and you felt the water drops against your bare skin and your chest was pressed up against his. 

 

"That's how I like it." You smirked, pulling his head closer to yours for a hot, wet kiss. Levi thought this was a good time as any as he moved your hips down onto his cock. You gasped into the kiss, lightly tugging at his hair. You took a deep breath. 

 

"Go... Further." You moaned, not liking the teasing feeling he was giving you. Levi moved your hips completely over his length and you panted in pleasure. It increased as he started to buck his hips. You moaned against his neck, cheeks red from the heat surrounding you. The water from the shower beat against Lev's back as he pressed your back harder into the wall. You could feel his nails painfully gripping your thighs. They tightened around his waist, wanting more. 

 

"Faster.... Faster." You begged, leaving scratch marks down his back. It all just felt too good to be real. You heard him groan in your ear.

 

"Fuck... Yes." He grunted, starting to bounce you a bit. You gasped each time he hit deep within you, causing pure ecstasy. 

 

\---

 

"Do you know where Levi went?" Yaku went up to Kuuro. 

 

"He usually takes long showers. I think he just sits there or something." Kuuro responded.


	3. Hinata Shouyo- Compliments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew sweet things could be a turn on?

"Your spikes are amazing~" You purred, kissing the side of Hinata's neck. He moaned softly as your hands glided over his chest. You never realized how turned on Hinata got from you complimenting him and his volleyball skills. 

 

"I love watching the play. Just the way you move so fast." You whispered, pressing your chest against his back. Hinata bit his lip, feeling your hands on his chest and your breasts on his back. His eyes were closed since he got dizzy from the same feelings earlier. He leaned back against your touch, wanting more. 

 

"You jump so high~" You said breathlessly, your hands sensually rubbing where his nipples were. You looked over his shoulder and saw the arousal in his athletic shorts. It was cute how hot and bothered he was getting by what you said. His head fell back, being short of breath right about now. Your hands ventured to the elastic rim of his shorts. Your fingers massaged his pelvis. 

 

"I just love it when you spike that ball so hard." You practically moaned in Hinata's ear. He moaned softly. Right as your hand made it's way to grasp Hinata, the door flew open loudly. You both jumped as Natsu ran in. 

 

"Shoyo!! When's dinner?!" She yelled. You quickly pulled back and Hinata hid under a blanket quickly. 

 

"I don't know! Ask mom!" He yelled back. Natsu huffed before running out. You had to stifle a giggle for the awful timing.


	4. Nishinoya Yuu- Slinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No rope. No ties. No string. What creativity makes you consider.

"Are you serious? Nothing?" Nishinoya asked as he rummaged through some of your stuff. 

 

"Don't you have a tie or something? The uniform has one. I know because Suga and everyone else will wear a tie to school sometimes." You said, sitting on your bed. Nishinoya blinked before groaning. 

 

"I know it's at my house somewhere. I just don't know where." Noya complained. You had to keep yourself from laughing at that one. Nishinoya had a kink for bondage because he liked feeling in control in the bedroom. It was a bit comical sometimes. "Let's see, you don't have rope or ribbon or string." Noya sighed. "Can we use your bra or underwear?" He suddenly asked. 

 

"No way I'm letting you stretch out my panties and bra! Do you know how much they cost?" You asked credulously. Nishinoya blinked. 

 

"No. . ." He muttered sullenly. You sighed leaning back. Nishinoya stood up and looked at your dresser. "Hey, what's this?" He asked, going over. He lifted up a pair of rainbow colored slinkies. 

 

"No. . . We are not doing that. It's gonna look ridiculous." You said. Nishinoya smirked. 

 

"C'mon, let's do it. It'll be fun. Your parents are going to be home in two hours. That's enough time to do it and then clean up." Noya said. You sighed, knowing that you couldn't turn down that certain spark in his eyes.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

You panted heavily once Nishinoya thrusted once more. You were on your knees, hands tied to the metal bedframe with a pair of slinkies. You moaned when you felt him pull your hips closer to push himself fully in. It was definitely working. For some reason, the slinkies were holding up their job pretty well. You felt his hands move along your back and cup your breasts. You gasped slightly, arching your back to better feel his touch. 

 

"Th. . . This. . . was a great-" You were cut off by a moan. "-Great idea." You finished, moving your hips back to meet each of his thrusts. Nishinoys grunted as he moved. Being with you was always the best feeling he could get. 

 

"I know." He smirked, hitting hard again as he finished off at the same time you did.


	5. Kageyama Tobio- Positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would be on top and who would be on bottom?

You liked going over to Kageyama's house because his parents didn't really check on you two. Which was always a good thing. Once or twice they let you sleep over because it had gotten late and it'd just be too much trouble for you to go back or get a ride. This was one of those cases where you were allowed to stay over and your parents were alright with it. They had no clue how much you two messed around. If they did, you'd never go over there again. 

 

"Were you doing volleyball today?" You asked as you were kissing down Kageyama's neck. It was always the little things that caused him to have the biggest reactions. Your hands moved all around his chest and abdomen, feeling his skin on your finger tips. 

 

"Y-Yeah." Kageyama said, trying not to show too much expression to what you were doing. You both weren't wearing shirts and you personally loved feeling him up. 

 

"I can tell. After practice your muscles are always tense." You said, kissing the right spot under his jawline. Kageyama groaned, breathing harder as your hands moved around. You were so handsy, even in the gym. 

 

"Really? I couldn't tell." Kageyama breathed. You snickered, kissing him on the corner of his mouth. "I want you." He said, looking into your eyes that were filled with desire. You loved it when he echoed those words to you. You pushed him back, pulling at the sweatpants that he had been wearing. You could see his arousal and it made you tingly. You pulled your shorts off and looked down at Kageyama. There was always just something about him being underneath you that sent pleasurable shivers down your spine. 

 

Once you felt him enter you, you felt a feeling a wonder. You rotated and rolled your hips back and forth, matching how Kageyama moved his hips. The first time you two had become intament with each other, he was nervous beyond belief and you had to take the wheel. And you two decided that you taking the reins was the best option out of the things you've tried. 

 

Moans left your mouth as you ground your hips down. The motions and friction made your eyes roll back in pure pleasure. Kageyama reached up and ran his hands over your breasts. He was still nervous about everything, even touching you the right ways. 

 

It never took too long for total ecstacy to wash over both of you. Your hands clawed over Kageyama's chest and his nails dug into your hips. He took a deep breath after that climax. You moved off, slowly, and laid beside him. 

 

"I think you were always meant to be a bottom." You said, snickering slightly. Kageyama scowled at you, never liking when you brought that up to him. 

 

"Am not." He muttered. 

 

"Are too." You smiled, leaning over and giving him one last kiss for the night.


	6. Kuuro Tetsuro- Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More like a feline than you ever imagined.

Your back arched as Kuuro took your clit in his mouth and sucked gingerly on it. A moan escaped your lips as it happened, face flushed from what he had been putting you through. He used his hands to spread your legs wider. For better access they were over his shoulders and pulling his head closer to you. Another moan left your mouth as he played with your folds. When he used his teeth it always hurt, but excited you even more. One of his hands moved up and flicked your hardened nipple and began to roll it between his thumb and index finger. You gasped slightly when you felt that. You moved your hips to get closer to him, feeling him go a bit deeper with his tongue. Your fingers threaded themselves in his bed head and your eyes rolled back from how you had been feeling. 

 

Kuuro chuckled at how this was affecting you. He pulled away for a second, making you feel unbelievably needy. You whined, wanting to finish already. "You look so cute, (Y/n). You should've told me sooner that you were stressed out." He said, moving his fingers inside you. You gasped a little, not expecting that. Your body shivered and you looked up to see Kuuro licking his lips. That made you get a shock of pleasure from seeing that. He worked harder with his hand, rubbing your clit with his thumb. You bit your lip and held on to the bed frame behind you. 

 

"You look like you're pretty close." Kuuro said nonchalantly as he thrusted his fingers inside your warmth. You nodded your head quickly, mouth open from your lack of control about now. "I guess I'll help you go that last stretch." Kuuro said, hitting harder this time. A gasp escaped your lips when you felt yourself on the edge. All it took was one more hit before you fell off that edge. 

 

You lowered your hips when you were done, trying to catch your breath. "Th. . . Thanks." You muttered, smiling as your vision came back to you about now. Kuuro laid ontop of your body, kissing you softly. 

 

"Anything for my little kitty cat." He said teasingly. 

 

"I can't tell if you're talking about me or my parts." You said, pouting a little. Kuuro snickered when he heard that. 

 

"Both." He admitted once you hit him lightly with your fist. 

 

"Weirdo." You muttered, holding back your laughter. He kissed you again, letting you taste yourself on his tongue. You wrapped your arms around his neck, enjoying the sweet little kiss.


	7. Tsukishima Kei- Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Tsukishima react when his brother comes home from college?

"Are you seriously locking us in this room until your mom tells you it's dinner time?" You asked, not believing that Tsukishima would be so childish. He was rearranging some things on his shelves and you were playing with a dinosaur figurine. 

 

"I don't want to see my brother. Never do." Tsukishima muttered bitterly. You rolled your eyes. Akiteru had come home from college for the weekend and Tsukishima was basically having none of it. You didn't see the issue for it, though. His brother seemed nice enough.

 

"Alright. Well, I'm bored. Your mom said dinner wasn't for another like thirty-five minutes. What are we supposed to do?" You asked, laying back on Tsukishima's bed. He placed a pair of glasses on his desk before looking over at you. If he bent over a bit he'd be able to look up your skirt. He walked over and pulled you up on to the bed more. 

 

"Kei, I'm not a child, you know." You complained, not getting his intentions right. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, starting to spread your legs as he leaned over you. You snickered, now getting what he was up to. "Ok, ok. I guess we could sneak one in before dinner's ready." You said, running your hands over Tsukishima's chest. There was nothing like physical pleasure to get his mind off annoying people. 

 

These types of things always started with kissing and thoughtful groping, but that turned into slopping groping and hot kisses within little time. Your uniform shirt was unbuttoned and Tsukishima's hands were underneath your thin bra. One of your arms was wrapped around Tsukishima's neck and the other one was rubbing the bulge he had from the foreplay. You giggled, pushing your chest up against his hand. Your face was a bit flushed and you pulled away. 

 

"Take off your pants." You said, taking off Tsukishima's glasses. You knew it was hard for him to concentrate on sex when his glasses were about to fall off his face. He nodded, letting your toes curl around the rim of his pants and pull them down a bit. You looked up into his eyes and a shiver went down your spine as you saw the raw sexual desire in his eyes. There was nothing that could make you wet faster than seeing him without his glasses. Your panties were off the second Tsukishima saw how fast you succumb to the feelings. Your legs were wrapped around his waist, wanting to get closer than possible as he rolled his hips. Your hands gripped his shoulder, clawing at the material of his shirt everytime you felt him hit deep inside you. Since his family was downstairs you had to remain quiet and just whisper when you moaned his name out. 

 

You panted lightly from the ache between your legs and pulled yourself closer to Tsukishima, pressing your breasts against his chest. He panted on your neck, kissing it and only make you feel hotter. "God, Kei, yes." You moaned in to his ear. 

 

"Kei~ Dinner's ready downstairs!" Akiteru burst into the room without knocking, hoping to make a good entrance.

 

"What the fuck are you doing in here?! Get out!" Tsukishima couldn't help but yell when his brother came in. Akiteru's mouth dropped and his face grew red when he saw the position his brother was in. He quickly shut the door and ran back downstairs.

 

"Oh shit." Tsukishima groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "If he tells our parents, I'm literally going to murder him." At this point you were just stunned that your boyfriends brother had walked in on you two. 

 

Although, one thing was for certain. That was the most awkward family dinner you ever had.


	8. Akaashi Keiji- Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How subtle can you be?

The whole team was going out to a movie because Bokuto insisted that it was an amazing movie indeed. Honestly, it was boring to you. The movie was another one of those stereotypical action movies. Buff guy needs to get something dangerous done and gets help from other buff men with guns and one busty woman. You rolled your eyes whenever some absently nude scene came on. Bokuto and most of the other guys were finding it enjoyable. You looked over at your boyfriend Akaashi and saw that he wasn't enjoying it much either. He Yawned whenever another explosion or gunfire took place. You sighed, looking to your right. The guys were totally engrossed in the movie. You decided you were going to have some fun. 

 

You slowly inched your hand closer to Akaashi, resting it right on his crotch. He stiffened a bit, glancing over at you. The look of innocence was clearly on your face, looking engrossed in the movie. He saw your motives, but it wasn't like he was in the mood to stop you. You slowly moved your hand, palming carefully. He moved around a bit once you felt a decent sized bulge forming in his pants. You looked over, seeing a slight blush on his face in the dark. None of the guys were noticing. You rubbed a bit more, making it as hard as you possibly could make it. He grunted a bit, wanting you to touch him already. You smirked, liking to have the upper hand. Akaashi was actually a sub in your relationship. He liked it when you took the initiative. 

 

You unzipped Akaashi's pants quietly, watching the actions of the other boys. They were completely oblivious right now. You helped get Akaashi's cock out of the confines of his pants. Your hand gripped him at the base, squeezing slightly. Akaashi did his best to not make a noise. He covered his mouth, taking deep breaths. You stroked him slowly, glancing over at his expression. He had closed his eyes, taking a breath. You squeezed his base again, running your thumb over his slit. He took a sharp inhale of breath from that. The feeling of your hand wrapped around his cock like that was driving him crazy. You continued to pump your hand, noticing that there was a shower scene going on in the movie. That surely helped your cause. You moved your hand a tad bit faster, doing the best you could to make him feel your hand. Akaashi bit his lip, his eyes rolling back a bit from the pleasure. You smirked, feeling Akaashi swell up. He was close. All it would take. . . was just one squeeze. 

 

Your smirked widened a bit when you felt the creamy substance all over your hand. You wiped it off on the seat and helped Akaashi to put himself away. You looked over and saw the pleasure filled look on his face, catching his breath. 

 

"Was the movie really that intense for you?" Bokuto asked two seats over when he saw Akaashi's face. You snickered a bit, while Akaashi pinched your side. 

 

"It was. . . It was intense how awful the movie was." Akaashi said. 

 

"What?!" Bokuto exclaimed loudly.


	9. Asahi Azumane- Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has control?

You loved Asahi more than anything in the world. He was a giant adorable teddy bear that doubled as a beast in bed. The first time he was all flustered and asking questions. Now, he was like a god. You loved him more than anything. He was adorable and would get blushy over the silliest things. When you kissed him at school, hugged him or put flowers in his hair. And yet he could screw you senseless with a straight face. You thought it was funny how everyone in school thought he was this big thug and yet he was just a puppy. You kinda felt bad for him, but then again, it was funny to tease him. But sometimes, you weren't the one doing the teasing. 

 

Your face had a deep blush on it when Asahi's only had a concentrated look. Your hands gripped his shoulders for the support you needed to rock your hips. His strong hands were gripping your waist to help you move. Both of you were sitting on the bench in gym changing room. You were on his lap and his volleyball shorts were at his ankles. 

 

"You sure no one is going to. . . you know, walk in on us?" You asked, pulling yourself closer to Asahi. You gasped when he lifted your hips up and then brought them down with a great force. You bit your lip, wanting to stay quiet. 

 

"They're all gone. Besides, I thought you liked. . . adventure." Asahi spoke as your hips moved. The feeling of burying himself inside of you like this always excited him. Dominating you. Being the one in control for once. He groaned, feeling like he was just about at his end. You bit your lip, wrapping your arms around him. Your fingers scratched his back when you felt his hips bouncing you. The feeling of such a strong aura was such a turn on. You looked around the changing room. All you could smell was sweat and sex. Your fingers ran through Asahi's hair, making you smile. 

 

"I want you to come at the same time I do." Asahi cupped your face in his hands. You nodded, not being able to do much because of how you felt. You could feel him swelling up inside of you. 

 

"Y-Yes. Yes." Was all that came out of your mouth, moving your hips back and forth at a faster pace. Your face was filled with pure pleasure. And with that, you both hit a wonderful climax. This was just one of the times Asahi had had perfect control over your being.


	10. Hinata Shouyo- Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger and passion are the two strongest emotions.

Hinata was a fluff ball. That's how you normal considered him because his norm was being playful, funny and smiling constantly. That's why you greatly admired him. He just always seemed to be so optimistic and spirited about just about everything he did. He was the reason you became more outgoing and happy. He made you less bitter. But one thing you never expected from him was how angry he got. Hinata could get mad hardcore and when he was like that, all he wanted to do was to pin you down and have his way with you. Although, it was rather rare to see Hinata in such a mood. Well, until just about now.

 

You had seen it first hand how Kageyama and Hinata ended up getting into a fight with each other during volleyball practice. Tanaka had to break it apart while the two were about to bowl each other over. Suga grabbed Hinata to pull him back. 

 

"Hinata, stop. Take a walk to cool your head." Suga told the boy, trying to point him towards the door. Tanaka looked like he was about to yell at Kageyama to go sit on the other side of the gym. Hinata took a breath before exited the gym, stomping away. You sighed, seeing him like that. 

 

"I'm going to go check on him. Is that ok?" You asked Sugawara. The boy sighed and nodded. 

 

"That might be good. You seem like you'd be able to calm him down faster than I ever could." Suga said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

"Don't worry about it, Suga. I got this." You patted his shoulder before leaving the gym. You had to walk around for a moment before you saw Hinata standing by a tree, kicking it. Well, it was more like he was tapping his foot against the tree really. 

 

"Shouyo!" You called, quickening your pace as you walked over. He turned around to face you when you showed up right beside him. "I got worried there. You stormed off and I wanted o make sure-" You were cut off when Hinata had grabbed your face and kissed you. You staggered a bit, not knowing what to do. This definitely was not the time for this sort of thing, but. . . if it made him feel better. . . 

 

You placed your hands at the back of Hinata's head. He loved it when you played with his orange hair the way you did. The feeling of you slightly tugging on it made him excited. His hands moved to pull your hips right up against his. You squeaked a bit when you felt your pelvis mesh with his. As you made such a noise, Hinata's tongue licked your bottom lick before playing in circles around yours. Your grip on his locks tightened at this, feeling his intense need for something to dominate. Something to make him feel like he still had control in the situation. You gasped, almost biting his tongue when you felt his hand grab your ass under the skirt you wore. That was totally unexpected. One thing you always loved was how you could always feel his arousal through those shorts he wore. 

 

"Hinata! We need to talk to you!" You could hear Tanaka yelling from the gym entrance. Hinata pulled back from the kiss, letting you take a breath. He pouted like a child once more. 

 

"I don't wanna talk right now." Hinata whined, looking over your shoulder. 

 

"No one's in the clubhouse." You mentioned, the room where they all met and changed into their uniforms. Hinata looked at you and then over your shoulder again. 

 

"Let's go." He said, holding both your hands in his own as he led you over to where it was. Hinata was acting like a child again and no one would've known that hot sex was about to take place.


	11. Takanobu Aone- Likable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being likable doesn't mean you have to be sociable.

You were reading a decent book as you sat on Aone's lap. His room was nice and sunny, making you feel calm. You sat across his lap, reading your book calmly. Aone had his arms wrapped around you, resting his head on your shoulder. You smiled, feeling his lips press against your neck softly. You looked up from your book. You knew that Aone was not the best at showing his feelings, but you knew the signs of certain emotions. He kissed your neck again, tightening his grip around you. You smiled a little, feeling your body warm up at his touch. You leaned back a little more, liking how his hands started to run down your arms and move to your sides. You were still in your school uniform and could feel a cold breeze run over the tops of your thighs. 

 

"Are your parents home at all?" You asked, turning your head. Your lips were just an inch from his and you could feel his breath. 

 

"No." He answered simply, getting the vibe you were giving off. You smiled, kissing the corner of his lips. Aone's hands moved lower and rubbed the tops of your bare thighs. You had to take a deep breath, feeling arousal in your parts. For such a quiet, awkward guy, Aone really had a way with his hands. You moved your legs apart a bit, tilting your head back. Aone kissed your jawline, rubbing right near the hem of your underwear. You bit your lip, feeling his hands so close to your arousal. You tried pushing yourself a bit closer, but Aone pulled you back a bit. You looked over at him, but your mouth hung open when Aone pulled your underwear to the side and started to trace your folds with his finger. You gasped quietly, feeling his fingers practically playing with you. His other hand rubbed your leg before moving up under your shirt. You felt his cold hand caress your stomach before reaching under your bra and groping your breast. You let out another quiet noise, feeling like putty in his hands. When his fingers delved inside your warmth your legs immediately spread as wide apart as you could. You bit your lip, feeling Aone's hand pinch your nipple. You pressed back against him, smirking when you felt how hard he was against you. It was perfect. 

 

"I can feel you." You said breathlessly, looking up. Aone's cheeks were pink and looked a bit embarrassed. You pressed your back against his chest, moving up a bit. "Take me." You whispered in his ear. Aone grunted at the thought, pulling you up. He unzipped his school pants, pulling himself out. You smiled, laying your head back against his shoulders. You started to unbutton the dress shirt you wore, undoing your bra. Aone tended to clam up whenever you told him it was ok to touch your boobs, except now. He pulled his fingers out of you, lifting you up by the waist and pulling you down on top of him. You gasped in pleasure, feeling him enter you like that. You put your hands on your thighs for support. You were not as shy as he was with these sort of encounters. His hands cupped your breasts as you started to bounce a bit. You bit your lip, feeling your breasts jiggle in his hands. You moaned, titling your head back again. Aone grunted feeling great when he was with you like this. You were starting to roll your hips and rocking yourself against him. 

 

"Ah! Ah! Y-yes!" You couldn't help it with the way you were feeling. A knot was forming in your stomach as you continued, making you want him to go harder with you. "H-harder. P-please. I-I. . . need. . ." You let out. Aone held your waist with one arm to keep you steady and the other was playing with your breasts. He grunted louder as he continued, loving to hear you plead. He moved faster, bucking his hips. 

 

"F-Fuck." You moaned, letting your head lay back as the knot exploded. Your hands wrapped around him behind you as the motions slowed. You turned your head, pulling Aone's down to kiss him fully. There was nothing like a little alone time after school.


	12. Oikawa Tooru- Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He only has room for friends with benefits, but you might be worth his while.

Your mouth was wide open as you tried to contain your moans. Your hands balled up the UFO sheets that you were being bent over. You tried keeping yourself up by your elbows, but it was getting too hard. Oikawa had a tight grip on your hips, hitting deep and hard into your core. You gasped, feeling hot on your back. Your head was pulled back as Oikawa gripped hold of your hair. He was probably the kinkiest guy that you had ever been with, seeing as he liked getting into it after just about anything. This time all you had done was accidentally rub him the wrong way and he bent you over his bed. Oikawa leaned over you and bit your neck. You gasped a little at the gesture. You tried leaning up more, but one hand grabbed your breast and the other started to harshly rub your clit. You went back down, burying your face into the sheets. 

 

"F-fuck. Yes. Keep going." You pleaded. At the request, Oikawa pulled back. You shot up, looking behind you. "Oikawa, what are you doing?" You asked, pleadingly. You were on your hands and knees in desperation. Oikawa ran a hand over your ass and slapped it. 

 

"Come over here. Finish off on top of me." Oikawa said, laying back on his bed. You whined, crawling over to him. You straddled his waist and sat down on him. Oikawa hummed happily, watching your face light up a bit. You rolled your hips in a rough matter, wanting more. Oikawa smirked, starting to bounce you, holding your waist as tight as he could. Your breasts bounced up and down, the sight Oikawa really wanted to see. You ran your hands over your own breasts, throwing your head back. 

 

"A-ah. Y-yes." You scratched Oikawa's arms as you finished your ride. OIkawa grunted as he was done, letting you crawl off and lay on your stomach. Oikawa took a deep breath, pulling the condom off. He looked at his watch. 

 

"Oh, shit." He hit his forehead. 

 

"What is it?" You asked, sitting up. 

 

"I promised my nephew I'd take him to the city, but I have to do some captain stuff at school." Oikawa said, quickly getting up and pulling his underwear on. 

 

"I can take him. I know how much he means to you." You said, pulling your bra on yourself. You fixed your boobs and put a shirt on. Oikawa looked over at you, the deep red marks on your hips from the previous activity. Just friends with benefits, he reminded himself. 

 

"If you did that, I'd be really, really grateful." Oikawa smiled in his normal way. You got dressed and rubbed your butt. 

 

"Ease off next time. It was like you were a dog." You rubbed the bite mark. Oikawa smiled sheepishly, not willing to admit he did it on purpose. 

 

"I guess I just got carried away." He lied. "Thanks again for helping me out. You're-"

 

"A good friend." You smiled, walking out of the room. Oikawa sighed, following you out.


	13. Tanaka Ryunnosuke- Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could ever go wrong 50 miles away from home and no map?

You pouted, crossing your arms as your boyfriend refused to stop for directions. "You're acting like a child." You huffed, leaning your head against the window. 

 

"I am not. I know where I'm going." Tanaka said. You groaned, knowing he did not. You had been driving in random directions for a few hours now and you were certain that you were lost. There was no other explanation. It was getting dark and there were not any motels in the area. 

 

"We're going to have to sleep in the car tonight, unless you find us a motel soon." You zipped your hoodie up. It was technically Tanaka's, but you confiscated it because you were cold. Tanaka looked around and sighed. 

 

"There isn't one for miles. I don't have anything against sleeping in the car." Tanaka said. 

 

"Well, except for the cold." You said. "I'll take the back seat and you can sleep right there." You said teasingly. Tanaka pouted, continuing driving. Once it was officially dark, you could only see the open rode. There was a rest stop up ahead, but that was it. Tanaka decided to park there, considering you two were out of options now. You leaned back in your seat, looking over at Tanaka. "It's not so bad." You said. Your boyfriend looked a bit grumpy from the turn of events. You sighed. 

 

"Lean your seat back a bit." You told him. Tanaka looked over at you in confusion. 

 

"Why?" He asked. 

 

"Just do it." You said, unbuckling your seat. Tanaka reclined his seat by an inch or two before looking back at you. Your nimble fingers were quick in unzipping his shorts. 

 

"Wait, you don't think we should-" He was silenced by you kissing him gently. 

 

"Let me just give you a little something for all the complaining I've been doing." You said innocently. With the look on your face and the way your palm was starting to rub him, he could not say no. You unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his dick, rubbing it with your warm hands. Tanaka bit his lip as you stroked his length and ran your thumb over his tip like that. It did not take too long for him to get hard with your actions. You smirked, leaning down and pressing your lips against the top of his cock. 

 

"You know, I really do love doing this." You giggled, sucking on the head of Tanaka's cock. His mouth dropped a bit once he felt you warm, moist mouth over his manhood. Tanaka was always the type of guy to be very proud of his endowment and you never let it go to waist. You placed your mouth over as much as you could, using your hands to pump the rest of him. You sucked lightly, swirling your tongue over his head. Tanaka's hands ran through your hair, moaning softly to your actions. He looked down, seeing you looking straight in his eyes. There was always something hot about the way you did that. The authority in your gaze. You moved your mouth a bit faster, pumping him in and out. Tanaka moaned softly, feeling the way your tongue moved around his skin. He gasped when he felt your teeth lightly scrape against his shaft. That was the biggest turn on you could do. 

 

You giggled a little, seeing Tanaka's face. The vibrations made him twitch, feeling good. Your hands moved fast, as your mouth moved faster. Tanaka grunted, having to hold his seat with one hand, resisting the urge to buck into your mouth. He accidentally did that once and you almost threw up from hitting your gag reflex. He groaned and leaned back more, feeling closer to his end. You could feel him swell in your mouth, sucking hard on his head. You released him with a wet pop as he came. You snickered, seeing the mess you had made. Tanaka laid down, taking a deep breath. You helped him out by licking off the excess and putting him back in his pants. 

 

"Love you~" You cooed happily. Tanaka kissed you, appreciating the help. He helped you take down the seats in back and both of you grabbed the quilt to sleep in the back together, using the dufflebag as a pillow of sorts. It was not completely comfortable, but it was nice. And you slept in Tanaka's arms that night, laying your head on his chest.


	14. Tsukishima Kei- Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the best way to not tear each other down is to tear each other up.

Your back slammed against the wall as Tsukishima pushed you. You hit his chest with your fist, pulling him closer by his jacket. You kissed him hard, moving your tongue with his. You yanked your head back when you felt his teeth on it. 

 

"Ow! That was such a dick move." You growled, sticking your tongue out. Tsukishima grabbed your face, kissing you. 

 

"Stop being a bitch, then. God, you talk so much." He growled, pulling you closer and then throwing you back against the wall. This was the norm, which people did not really think was normal. It was not wrong to say your relationship was toxic and that it probably was not healthy. You constantly fought with each other and you were the one that did all the yelling. Tsukishima would push back and even literally pushed you when you started it. People saw the worst and thought you were the worst for each other. They never saw the small moments when it worked, but that was that. You made it work because it would be unbearable without each other and lonely. There were certain ways you kept the most anger from the world seeing it. 

 

"And you hit like a pussy." You said, not controlling your mouth when it came to this. You felt his hand hit the side of your face and you looked up. 

 

"Yeah right." He scoffed, gripping your waist in his hands and yanking you up so your face was at least in front of his. He started to bite down your neck, not being sensual in the least. You grunted, feeling hot and turned on by this. You wrapped your legs around Tsukishima, yanking on his blond hair. He took off his glasses, hating when you managed to break them when you did things like this. His fingers scratched at your soft thighs, gripping it as best as he could. You grabbed a hold of two grips behind you to stay up, squeezing your legs tighter in hopes to hurt his waist a bit. 

 

"You're not a boa constrictor, stop it." Tsukishima popped the buttons on your school uniform, so he could play with your chest. 

 

"Stop looking at me like a dog then and screw me." You growled, pulling the hem of his pants down with your feet. 

 

"You're like an animal in heat." Tsukishima pulled your pelvis closer to his own, grinding with you. You sighed, feeling warm and good from this. 

 

"Maybe I am. But I know you can't resist me. I'm the only girl you actually like." You scoffed, rolling your hips with his. You could feel his hardened length in his pants and you rubbed yourself on it. Tsukishima adjusted his pants and thrusted up into you before you even knew it. You gasped, feeling the sudden length fill you up. 

 

"Why don't you ask nicely this time?" Tsukishima pulled himself almost all the way out. You whined, wanting to feel him in you and over you. Kindness was always a form of weakness between you two in these situations. Your face was pink and you stared at him through your half lidded eyes. 

 

"Tsukishima. . . " You started, but he pulled farther away. "Kei. . ." You said again. He smirked at this. "Please. . . I. . . I need you." You begged, feeling empty. He pressed into you again, being rough. He bounced your hips, holding your ass up. You moaned, feeling your vision blur from the pleasure. This was how you dealt with arguing and it always worked. It kept you from killing each other.


	15. Tanaka Ryunnosuke- Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason boys and girls sleep in different rooms.

Most of the volleyball team was down the hall taking showers, while you sat with Tanaka in the boys room. They agreed that since you were together that they'd spare a few minutes of alone time. You giggled at a joke he told, while you wiggled your toes. Your legs crossed his lap as you leaned on him. 

 

"You know, I can't believe you managed to get everyone to leave the room. I would've thought they'd still be eavesdropping." You said, leaning on Tanaka. You kissed under his jaw. Tanaka smiled, holding you closer. You giggled, kissing Tanaka. 

"You know, you're really cute." You said. Tanaka groaned.

 

"Don't call me cute." He growled playfully, pushing you back a bit. 

 

"But you are cute." You laughed, kissing him again. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he kissed you. You pulled him closer, wrapping one leg around him. 

 

"Not cute." Tanaka growled, laying you on the ground and kissing you. You pulled away for a quick moment, running your hands down his chest. 

 

"You're right. You're just hot." You smirked, causing Tanaka to press himself against you in a kiss. Your shirt was above your head and your hands were moving up his and massaging his abs. Tanaka hummed in the kiss. Your knee moved up to rub against his crotch, smirking. Tanaka ran his hands through your hair and you moved your head down and started kissing his neck. You came back up and kissed him. His hands moved and held on to your breasts. 

 

"Ahem." Daichi coughed, standing by the doorway with half the volleyball team behind him. You looked over and your face turned bright red. You shoved Tanaka off of you and grabbed your shirt, pulling it back on. 

 

"I think I need to. . . uh. . . leave." You said, quickly shuffling out of the room. Tanaka sat there, a little bit flustered with the state he was found in.

 

"I can explain." Tanaka said quickly. 

 

"Nice hickey." Nishinoya snickered.


	16. Bokuto Kotaro- Dinner for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has to seduce who?

Work was hard and you wanted to go home right away, then Bokuto texted you. He said he needed you to pick up some hot chocolate on your way home from work. He must've been craving chocolate again like he always did. You groaned, paying for the drink. You really just wanted to go home and were frustrated to be on some errand. You sighed, taking a deep breath. You kept feeling like you were forgetting something, but could not exactly put your finger on it. 

 

"Look, Bokuto! I brought you your damn chocolate. And I thought I was bad on my period. Is this all you needed?" You asked, walking into the kitchen with the box. Your jaw dropped when you saw Bokuto standing by the oven. He was only wearing an apron and his knee pads. 

 

"W-W-W. . ."

 

"Guess who's birthday it is?" Bokuto turned around, smirking. 

 

"You. . . are. . ."

 

"Sexy, hot, awesome." Bokuto grinned. 

 

"I was gonna say completely naked underneath my apron." You said. "Are you wearing your knee pads?" You asked. Bokuto knew you went crazy when he wore those. That was always the problem when he played volleyball because you'd get hot and steamy just watching him run around like that. 

 

"You know I only wear knee pads for you, baby. And volleyball, but we all know which one of those really matters." Bokuto said. You already felt your blood pumping, sitting on the table. 

 

"Let's ditch dinner and have dessert first." You said, leaning back on the table. Bokuto smiled, placing his hands on your hips and pulling you towards him. You wrapped your arms around his neck as your legs made it around his waist. You kissed him, just imagining how naked he was underneath the thin apron. You could even feel his body underneath it. You started to untie the back of the apron, letting the pieces of fabric fall o his side. 

 

"Take off the apron." You said, looking up at Bokuto. He ground his hips against yours so you could feel just how aroused he was from being with you. You clawed Bokuto's back, feeling him so close to you. You laid back on the table, trying to wiggle out of the jeans you wore. Bokuto snickered, letting the apron drop from his body. Your eyes followed his body, watching it hungrily. He pulled you back up by your waist, grinning. 

 

"It's almost like you've been thinking about me all day." Bokuto said, rubbing your thighs. 

 

"Who says I haven't?" You said, trying to pull Bokuto closer. You gasped when you felt the head of his cock at your entrance, playing with you. 

 

"I've been thinking about you all day. How I want you. . . I didn't know you'd be so eager." He whispered in your ear. 

 

"I didn't know you had this much self control." You said teasingly, trying to wiggle forward a little. You whined, not feeling enough of him at the moment. Bokuto wasn't usually this methodical. When he wanted sex he usually just went in there and never eased up. 

 

"It's your day, so I'll do it for you." Your head fell back when you felt him fully push forward. A moan left your throat. Dinner was burnt and the pastry was pretty hard at this point, but it was ok because it wasn't like you could use the table anyway.


	17. Iwaizumi Hajime- Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should've had a lock-code.

Iwaizumi kept awkwardly checking his phone all school day and Oikawa didn't know why. He was getting frustrated, seeing how his dear Iwai-chan was completely ignoring him.

 

 

"Hey, Iwai-chan, can I borrow your phone?" Oikawa asked casually, wanting to snoop around a bit.

 

 

"No." Iwaizumi said coldly, putting his phone back in his pocket. Oikawa pouted. Why was he being so mysterious? He tried again during lunch, grabbing Iwaizumi's phone but before you could even get in his friend hit him over the head.

 

 

"Oikawa! Stop snooping around, you nosey prick." Iwaizumi growled. Oikawa rubbed his head, grumpily. 

 

 

"What are you doing on your phone? You've been checking it like every minute!" Oikawa whined. 

 

 

"You idiot! I'm just trying to get a time to pick (Y/n)-chan up for a date tonight." Iwaizumi blushed a little. 

 

 

"Oh, a date! Can I come?" Oikawa asked. 

 

 

"No."

 

 

"What if I bring my own date?" Oikawa offered. 

 

 

"Still, no." Iwaizumi got up, snatching his phone and leaving for class. Volleyball practice was soon. He wondered if he could snatch Iwaizumi's phone, then. Iwaizumi put his stuff down by his backpack to go to practice. 

 

 

"I'll catch up with you. I need to pee really bad." Oikawa said, bouncing up and down. 

 

 

"Just go. I'll be in the gym." Iwaizumi made his way to the gym. At that, Oikawa made his way back to the changing room. He started poking around in Iwaizumi's backpack, finding his phone. 

 

 

"Jackpot." OIkawa grinned, opening the phone. There were three new messages from you. Now, Oikawa was aware that you were pretty cute and Iwaizumi was lucky to have you, but this was insane. He looked at the texts and saw the steamy messages you had been sending back and forth. Oikawa went to his camera roll and decided to look around. He found a couple topless pics of you and a full nude of his friend. 

 

 

"What the hell?" Oikawa whispered. 

 

 

"OIKAWA!!" Iwaizumi yelled, snatching the phone away from him. "You said you were going to pee, but I knew you were too nosey! Stop looking through my stuff!" 

 

 

"You guys are so kinky, Iwai-chan." Oikawa said teasingly. That was the last he mentioned it considering how bad Iwaizumi beat him up. Well, it only worked for two days. You sat with the two for lunch, eating your sandwich. 

 

 

"Thanks for helping me with homework yesterday, Iwai." You smiled, dropping a small piece of lettuce in your shirt. 

 

 

"I'll get that." Oikawa reached over and got the greenery from your cleavage. You stared at him. 

 

 

"Oikawa! What the hell?! That's my girlfriend!" Iwaizume growled, punching him. 

 

 

"What?! It's not like I haven't seen them before." OIkawa said childishly. Your face turned crimson red and Iwaizumi put his head in his hands. You slowly handed over some cash. 

 

 

"I guess you win." You mumbled. 

 

 

"I told you Oikawa was nosey." Iwaizumi took the money from the bet. 


	18. Tadashi Yamaguchi- Blocked Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is more than just a volleyball blocker.

You grumbled, seeing that Tsukishima sat right in between Yamaguchi and yourself. He was always doing this. Either sitting between you two, always being there when you were at Yamaguchi's house, not leaving you two alone at school and even not getting vibes. He was the biggest cockblocker you had ever met. 

 

"Yama. . ." You tried whispering harshly. "When do you think I can get passed the giant at the gate?" You asked. Yamaguchi giggled. Tsukishima glared at you. 

 

"It wouldn't be hard to block your short ass." Tsukishima huffed. 

 

"I should just squish you." You mumbled. 

 

"I'd like to see you try." Tsukishima yawned. You crossed your arms, sighing. The car hit a bump and you jumped up. 

 

"Why are you such a cock-block, Tsukki?" You asked. 

 

"Don't call me that."

 

"I just want to make-out with your friend. Why do you want to ruin me? Wait. . . are you interested in a three way?" You asked.

 

"WHAT?!" The two both yelled. You stared at both of them. 

 

"Is it hard to imagine?" You asked. 

 

"Yes!" Tsukishima said, looking disgusted at you. 

 

"Why would you say that?" Yamaguchi asked. You rolled your eyes. 

 

"Well, we're back here. I'm getting out." You pushed passed Tsukishima, getting out of the car. Yamaguchi got out last after Tsukishima. You started walking down a hallway.

 

"(Y/n)! Can you come back here?" Yamaguchi ran over, following you down the hallway.You stopped and turned around, leaning against a wall. Yamaguchi stood infront of you with his arms crossed. 

 

"You shouldn't be mean to Tsukki. . . or talk about that stuff." Yamaguchi mumbled the last part. 

 

"Stuff? What stuff? You mean when I mentioned a three-way? Why? Are you interested?" You asked. 

 

"No! I don't. . . I'm not interested in that." Yamaguchi took a step forward. He was barely a foot away from you now. You looked at his face, seeing that it was slightly pink and that he looked more offended.

 

"Hmm. . . Are you. . . jealous?" You asked, the corners of your lips turning up.

 

"Jealous? What? Why?" Yamaguchi asked, sounding offended again. 

 

"You are! You're upset because I joked about Tsukishima in our intimate life." You said, covering a laugh. 

 

"So, what if that might have upset me?" Yamaguchi took another step forward. His chest was practically against yours now and you had to look a bit up at his face. 

 

"So, what are you going to do about it?" You asked, glancing at Yamaguchi's lips. He blushed again, trying to think of the best course of action. You inclined your head and leaned forward a bit. Yamaguchi placed his lips on yours and the anger was all gone. You wrapped your arms around Yamaguchi's neck, pulling him closer. He pulled you closer by the hips, moving his lips down your neck. You tilted your head back, rolling your eyes as Yamaguchi kissed and sucked on your neck. You felt your legs go weak when you felt his arms curl around you. Your fingers treaded through his hair and you let a quiet moan out. You gasped when you felt Yamaguchi's hands on your butt and pulling you up. Your legs wrapped around his waist and pressed yourself against him. 

 

"I. . . don't think we should. . . be doing this here." Yamaguchi said against your neck. You took one hand back and started unbuttoning your blouse. 

 

"Do you really, and I mean really, not want me right here?" You asked, letting him fully see your cleavage. Yamaguchi looked between your eyes and your breasts. He looked so very conflicted. 

 

"Yamaguchi. . . I want to walk home. Are you coming or-" Tsukishima walked down the hall. He paused when he saw you two. "Never mind. I'm walking by myself." Tsukishima sighed. Yamaguchi looked back and forth and let out a strangled cry. 

 

"This is so hard." He groaned. 

 

"If you're with me you will be." You tried on him. Yamaguchi glanced at his friend and then at you. 

 

"If we're quick I can catch up with him." He said. 

 

"That's exactly what a girl wants to hear."


	19. Daichi Sawamura- Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever been in those rooms when you clapped to turn the lights on?

The volleyball team was staying at a hotel because they had a game with a team in the city. It was a nice hotel, but some of the rooms could be wacky on different floors. Since everyone respected Daichi the most, for being the captain, they did not question when he said everyone was to go to bed by 9 p.m at the latest. Of course, he knew that would not happen. That's why he told you not to meet him on the second floor until 9:45 p.m. It took him a good half an hour to calm everyone down and they were out like a light by 9:40 p.m. He walked up stairs, carefully, finding the fifth room down the hall. 

 

You were waiting on the bed in the room, looking through a catalog of TV channels. "I was starting to wonder if you were going to show up. This was a bootycall, right?" You smirked, looking up from the magazine. 

 

"That's an embarrassing phrase. It isn't a. . . a bootycall." Daichi crossed his arms. 

 

"So, let me get this straight. You called me. . . to come to this hotel room. . ." You set the magazine down and sat up. "So we could have some "alone time"." You grinned. "That's the definition of a bootycall, Daichi." You snickered. Daichi blushed. 

 

"Do you want to do this another time?" He asked quickly. 

 

"No. Come over here and make sweet, sweet love to me." You smiled, opening your arms. Daichi walked over, taking his sleeping shirt off. You wrapped your arms around his waist and brought your lips to yours. You pulled him on to the bed and pressed your body against his. He kissed your neck and wrapped his arms around your hips. He raked his fingers over your hips and turned you around. He pulled your shirt off your body from behind, throwing it across the room. Daichi continued to kissed your neck and run his fingers all over your body. You let out a quiet moan, feeling him all over you. 

 

"Wanna see a trick?" Daichi whispered huskily in your ear. 

 

"Show me." You practically moaned. Daichi removed his hands from your abdomen for a moment and clapping them. The lights flickered off. You jumped, falling forward. 

 

"What was that?" You asked, looking back at Daichi. 

 

"The room has clap lights." Daichi chuckled. 

 

"That's so cool!" You laughed. You let out a sigh when you felt Daichi kissing your neck and down your back. He kissed your neck again and moved your hair away from your shoulder. His nails gently scratched at your sides and shoulders.You bit your lip when you felt him start to move his hips against your butt. You moaned, putting all your weight on your forearms. You could hear him slowly move his pants down. You shivered in anticipation. He ran his hands over your butt, pulling dow your shorts and underwear. 

 

"I want you, Daichi." You murmured, feeling the breeze against your bare skin. 

 

"What was that?" Daichi said in your ear, biting your earlobe gently. You felt heat coil up in your body, feeling yourself shiver from his treatment. You were taking too long to respond and he slapped your ass. You gasped right as you lights turned on. You looked back up.

 

"Do it again, Daichi." You said. He hit your ass again and the lights turned off. You started laughing, falling over on the bed. Daichi blushed, feeling agitated now. 

 

"Ok, ok. Come here." You said, opening your arms. Daichi came over and kissed you, pressing his body against yours. You waited a second before hitting Daichi's ass. The lights turned on again. Daichi lifted up a bit, face red. 

 

"(Y/n), you're being so unfair right now." Daichi said. 

 

"I know, I know. Let's get back to what we were doing." You promised. 

 

"Thank you." Daichi said, leaning forward to kiss you again. With a slap, the lights were back on. 

 

"You know I hate you, right?"


	20. Kageyama X Hinata

Hinata gasped, putting a hand on his chest from the exercise he just completed. Deciding to sit down on the ground. 

 

"How many high jumps did you complete today, Hinata?" Sugawara smiled at him. Hinata grinned. 

 

"I was doing sets of ten. I've done two so far. I think I might do more." Hinata rubbed his knees, re-tying his shoe laces. He stood up, stretching out his legs. Kageyama was sitting and stretching his legs, watching Hinata talk to the third year. He pouted, deciding to do push ups. Kageyama knew Sugawara thought of them in a motherly way, but deep down he was always worried if one of the third years would come on to Hinata. He finished up and grabbed some water. Sugawara was still talking to Hinata, which made Kageyama pout. He got up and begrudgingly grabbed his bag. 

 

"Where you going?" Tanaka yelled, hitting Nishinoya in the head with a volleyball again. The smaller boy started to get upset about it. 

 

"Shower." Kageyama shook his head. Everyone was about to clean up anyway and they would not miss him. Hinata frowned, seeing Kageyama leave. He got up and said he wanted to go shower as well. He followed his dark haired friend back to where the showers were, wondering why he was upset. 

 

"Tobio?" Hinata called, walking into the room. He could hear the water running already, meaning Kageyama was in the shower. Meaning, he was naked. He pulled his shirt off and walked to the shower that had the curtain drawn. He opened it slowly and quietly, taking a step in. Hinatas face grew pink when he saw Kageyama.

 

His back was to Hinata as he rubbed the sweat off his body. His dark hair partially covered his eyes. Hinata watched the droplets of water bounce off of his toned skin. 

 

"Tobio." Hinata suddenly says, trying not to sound as flustered as he was. Kageyama spun around, looking at the orange haired boy.

 

"Why are you in here?" Kageyama asked, managing to keep his cool. Hinata tried his best to keep his eyes above the waist. 

 

"You ran out. You're acting moodier than your normal moodiness." Hinata said, giving a big sigh. Kageyama eyed for a minute. 

 

"You're only in your underwear." Kageyama noted, his lips twitching to a smirk. Hinata blushed, crossing his arms. 

 

"Well, I didn't want to get my clothes wet." Hinata said defensively. He looked to the side, not getting how he was being scrutinized when Kageyama was completely naked. Kageyama took a step toward him. 

 

"I can help, I guess." He muttered, looking down at Hinata. He moved his hands down to the elastic of Hinatas shorts. He pulled them a little, making Hinata shift to stay on balance. Hinata looked up at Kageyama, seeing the glazed look in his eyes. Hinata shivered, feeling his shorts fall to his ankles. He felt self conscious and could feel the water spray hit him. Kageyama pulled Hinata by his smaller hips into the hot spray of the water. Hinata sighed when he felt the warmth pour down on him. The heat and how close he was to a bare Kageyama was starting to get to him. Kageyama glanced down, seeing that Hinata was getting hard. He used his thumbs to rub Hinatas pelvic bone, feeling it through his tight skin. Hinata bit his lip when he felt that. Kageyama watched his face change to the new experiences. 

 

"Bend over." Kageyama said, demandingly. Hinata looked up at him, not quite understanding. Kageyama rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling urgent. He grabbed Hinata and moved him towards the wall. Hinata put his hands on the shower rail and Kageyama pulled Hinatas hips out a little bit. Hinata gulped when he felt the head of Kageyamas cock against his butt. He felt himself throb from the arousing atmosphere. Kageyama held Hinatas hips in place as he pushed himself forward. Hinata pressed his face against the shower to keep himself from moaning. No matter how many times they did this, it always came as a surprise. 

 

Kageyama buried himself deep inside Hinata, feeling the boy clench from the sudden fullness. 

 

"Loosen up a bit." Kageyama grunted, annoyed. He bucked his hips forward, hitting Hinatas prostate. Hinata gasped, being pushed against the wall. Kageyama realized he was not relaxing and decided to play it nice. It would be hard to thrust with him being like this. One of Kageyamas hands slid over Hinata's chest, taking his nipple between his fingers. Hinata shivered. His other hand went around and grasped Hinata's dick by the base. Hinata gasped, breathing becoming heavier now. Kageyama squeezed a bit and drew his hand up the shaft, running his thumb over Hinata's slit. Hinata shivered, trying to stop himself from moaning. Kageyama saw this and pumped his hand up and down, making sure to squeeze every now and then. Hinatas breathe quickened as his dick became harder. Hinata could feel the drops of shower water hit his bare back and make his hair fall against his scalp. Kageyama figured it was time. 

 

Kageyama pulled back a bit, making Hinata whine at the sudden emptiness. Kageyama pushed back in, bucking his hips sharply. Hinata jolted, letting out a choked moan. Kageyama smirked, returning to pump Hinata as he slowly rocked himself back and forth. Hinata's breath came in short puffs as he gripped the railing. The feeling of Kageyamas hand squeeze his base and pump his dick so slowly was killing him. Each time Kageyama hit him deep, he gasped. 

 

"F-faster... T-Tobio." Hinata managed out, practically drooling from pleasure. Kageyama grunted in response, bucking his hips faster. He liked the squeeze on his cock as he pressed further. The hot warmth of being inside Hinata. The only one who's been inside him. Hinata gasped and moaned continuously from the friction and Kageyamas hand pumping him. It felt so much better when someone else was touching him like this. 

 

Kageyama's movements were suddenly becoming more jerky as he was nearing his end. He grunted, feeling himself swell in the right spot. Hinata's legs were shaky and his breathing was more gasps than anything else. Hinata squeezed the rail tightly before he felt himself coming. He pressed back against Kageyama, letting out a pleasurable sigh. Kageyama hit hard a few more times before he buried his orgasm deep inside Hinata. Kageyama sighed, pulling himself out of Hinata. 

 

Hinata was wobbly as he stood up, a red print on his hip from where Kageyama grabbed him. Kageyama noticed and could not help but be proud. Kageyama turned the water off, grabbing his towel and drying his hair, then wrapping it around his waist. 

 

"Do you have another?" Hinata asked. 

 

"No." Kageyama said, aloof again. 

 

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Hinata whined. 

 

"Should've thought that through." Kageyama walked out.


	21. Ukai Keishin- Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer one, so be ware.

"Ukai, do you have any free food for us today?" Tanaka prodded, standing infront of the register. Nishinoya, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Hinata were wandering around the store. Ukai rolled his eyes, watching the teenagers. 

 

"Like I'd give you hoodlums food." Ukai scoffed, but he was going to get popsicles as he spoke. "You expect too much of me." He grumbled, handing Tanaka a popsicle. All the other boys started to squirm forward, saying "thank you" as they took their food. 

 

The bell jingled at the front of the store and you walked in. Ukai's face turned a light pink and turned his eyes away. "Move away from the register, you kids! You're holding the place up." He complained. Tanaka blinked, confused by Ukai's sudden aggression. All the boys scattered to other parts of the store. Tanaka and Nishinoya hid behind a shelf to watch their coach. 

 

"You shouldn't be so hard on the kids, Ukai." You smiled, standing at the counter. You wore a t-shirt and tight jeans. "Aren't they part of the team you're coaching? You should be a bit more nice." Ukai blushed when you said that. Your smile was so cute. 

 

"Are you helping coach, too?" Ukai asked, offering you a popsicle. You smiled. 

 

"Do you give food to all the girls that come into your store?" You asked, giggling. Ukai blushed again. 

 

"Only the cute ones." He tried, face a bit pink. You laughed a little. 

 

"He's totally into her." Nishinoya whispered. 

 

"Why haven't we ever seen her before?" Tanaka whispered. 

 

"That's sweet of you, Ukai. I was wondering if you had gotten any fresh veggies in, lately. I'm making some sir fry tonight." You smiled. 

 

"Yeah! I always save some for when you come by. And I got some apples." Ukai brought up two bags. 

 

"Well, I'll have to make you an apple pie and we can have dinner sometime. Thank you." You told him, handing him some money. 

 

"That'd be fun. You can some over here sometime." Ukai said, face pink. 

 

"I'd like that. I should be going, though. I don't want my grandpa to think I'm lingering too much." You winked at him before leaving the store. All the boys seemed to pop out at once when you had disappeared. 

 

"Who was that?" Hinata popped up. 

 

"None of your business. Aren't you guys done here?" Ukai crossed his arms. 

 

"We're not leaving until you tell us who that babe was." Tanaka said. "Ooooh, is she your girlfriend?" He pressed. 

 

"No. . ." Ukai paused. ". . . Her name is (Y/n) Nekomata." He sighed. "Her grandpa doesn't really like me very much." 

 

"You're hitting on the granddaughter of our archenemy's coach?" Hinata said, bouncing up and down. 

 

"It's not like that!" Ukai said quickly. "You can all leave now." 

 

"So, you like her, but she doesn't like you." Tanaka snickered. 

 

"Like Romeo and Juliet?" Yamaguchi added in. 

 

"All you coaches are meeting tomorrow, aren't you?" Nishinoya said. 

 

"That's none of your business! We might be meeting, but that's it!" Ukai yelled. "Now leave my store." 

 

"Have fun on your date." Tanaka teased, leaving the store with everyone else. Ukai grumbled, checking everything on the shelves. You and Ukai had known each other ever since high school when your grandfathers were at each others throats. You went to Nekoma and Ukai went to Karasuno. After you graduated, to Nekomata's dismay, you moved to the country to get a new feel from somewhere other than the city. Your grandfather did not approve of you hanging out with Ukai and he would definitely not like it if you dated him. But that did not stop you two from flirting. 

 

"That damn boy is late. I can't believe him, disrespecting me." Nekomata complained, crossing his arms. Your grandfather agreed to come out to the country for the coach's meeting. 

 

"Oh, give him a break. A works in the mornings." You said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"How do you know that?" Nekomata grumbled. 

 

"Because that's when I buy groceries, so I can get dinner set up throughout the day." You explained. 

 

"I don't want you spending too much time around that boy. He's just as delinquentish as his grandfather." Nekomata scoffed. 

 

"Oh, calm down." You said. 

 

"His coaching skills are impressive, but he's very amateur." Naoi commented. 

 

"Why don't you date Naoi? I want some great grandchildren before I leave this earth." Nekomata said. You blushed, not believing this. Naoi did not seem so embarrassed, actually considering asking you out. 

 

"Grandpa, it doesn't work like that. I'm not just going to hook up with someone and get you a great grandkid." You said. 

 

"Why not? That's what your mother did. And I love you with every bit of my being." Nekomata smiled. You smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder. Ukai came along, hands in his pockets. 

 

"Nice to see you, cats." Ukai greeted, winking at you. You smiled at him. Nekomata huffed, not liking that. 

 

"Nice to see you again, Ukai. Is that a gray hair?" Nekomata pressed. They both glared at each other, getting into an argument. You sat on the bench with Naoi, watching the two. 

 

"I think it'd be weird if they didn't argue." You said, watching the two. The meeting was boring as it was mainly just the two men arguing. You yawned. 

 

"I want to be getting home soon. I think this was progressive." You said, standing up from the bench. 

 

"I'll be staying with you all weekend. I'll come to your house after I take a walk." Nekomata said. 

 

"Alright. I'll get a head start on the way home." You rubbed his shoulder. 

 

"(Y/n)-san." You turned around when you heard Naoi. 

 

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight." Naoi said. You were taken aback, not thinking he took Nekomata seriously. Ukai watched you carefully, suddenly feeling jealousy boil up. 

 

"Umm. . . I'm busy. Sorry. Maybe some other time." You smiled sympathetically. He nodded. 

 

"I see. It's alright." Naoi smiled at you. "Another time."

 

"I'm going the same way as you. Let's walk." Ukai said, walking alongside you. Nekomata grimaced. 

 

"If you touch my granddaughter, I'll give you a reason to have gray hairs." Nekomata yelled. You rolled your eyes, walking with Ukai. 

 

"Forgive him. He still holds a grudge against your grandpa." You smiled at him. 

 

"So. . . Naoi asked you out. Why'd you turn him down?" Ukai couldn't help, but to ask. You sighed. 

 

"He's nice, I guess. I just don't like him like that. . . And I don't want to do what Nekomata says." You says gruffly. 

 

"Wooow. You broke a guys ego because you don't want to obey your grandfather." Ukai snickered. You hit his arm. 

 

"Oh, shut up. You're being such a kid." You grumbled, being quiet for a moment. "Do you want to help me with making dinner? You can stay for it and everything, but it's kinda a big meal so I might need some help." You said quickly, face a bit pink. Ukai turned to stare straight when you looked at him, not wanting you to see his blush. 

 

"You don't have to if you-"

 

"I'd be fine with that. It'll help me perfect my cooking skills." Ukai grinned at you. His enthusiasm made you smile. 

 

"Alright! Thank you! And you can stay for dinner with us." You clapped your hands. 

 

"You mean, with Nekomata, too?" Ukai asked, face falling. 

 

"He'll have to deal with it." You rolled your eyes and continued to walk. 

~~~~~~~``

 

You looked at Ukai, disappointed in how much flour he had gotten everywhere. 

 

". . . I said I could get the bag open." Ukai muttered, rubbing the back of his head. You tried rubbing the flour off your face, but more just kept getting on. 

 

"Our shirts are ruined. Hand me yours. I'll put them in the wash." You offered. Ukai pulled his t-shirt off, blushing a little. You folded it over your arm and left to go put them in the washing machine. Ukai stood by the table, wondering how long it'd take you. He started walking to the room. 

 

"Do you have a spare shirt. . ?" Ukai paused, watching you pull your shirt over your head and toss it in the washing machine. You stood there for a moment, your back facing Ukai. You turned around, meeting his gaze. You quickly pulled on a sweatshirt and tossed him one of your bigger shirts. 

 

"Here. Have this one." You said, walking back out of the room. You tried to go back throwing things in your pot, but the tension between you and Ukai was getting unbearable. You dropped your knife and looked at him. 

 

"Ukai-" You were cut off by him kissing your lips. You were speechless and didn't know what to do. Ukai pulled away, suddenly looking embarrassed. 

 

"Sorry, did you not like that? If you don't like me like-" Now he was cut off because you pressed your body to his own and kissed him back. Ukai wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to his body. Your hands threaded through his hair, pulling his headband off. The kiss made you feel warm and fuzzy and like you were doing something you were not supposed to. The heat in the kiss was unbelievable as Ukai turned you around and practically threw you on the table. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you wrapped your legs around his waist. Ukai pulled apart from you for a moment. 

 

"What are we doing?" Ukai asked breathlessly, hovering over your body on the table. You were getting flour all in your hair and on the back of this sweatshirt. You started moving your hands up his shirt. 

 

"My grandpa doesn't like the idea of you and me, but I really like the idea." You said, slowly pulling Ukai's shirt off his body. He leaned down and kissed you on the lips, then the corner and then started to trace kisses down your neck. You shivered, feeling buzzed and excited about what was happening. You groaned softly when you felt him start to grind into you. 

 

"Right now?" You asked, feeling dizzy with excitement. Ukai lifted his head, unzipping the sweatshirt you were wearing. You were not wearing a bra underneath, which made it even more hot. Ukai lowered his head, kissing your breast. 

 

"Ok, right now." You said, gasping when you felt him taking your bud into his mouth. His other hand was massaging your other breast. You shivered, feeling yourself growing wet from his foreplay. His tongue flicked over your bud, letting it go. He switched to your other one, wanting to have touched your breasts ever since he had met you in high school. You moaned softly, feeling exposed. Your nipples were perk from the breeze and how Ukai was playing with them. You tried pushing yourself closer to Ukai, wanting to feel more of him. He pushed your hips back down on the table, making it so he was barely touching you. You whined, looking up at his disheveled hair and his lust filled eyes. 

 

"I can feel you through your pants right now." You snickered. Ukai blushed. 

 

"Can't you be an adult for once?" He grumbled, pulling back. 

 

"I want you." Ukai stared, almost not realizing what you just said. You basically just gave him permission to touch you in the ways he'd been wanting to. Ukai pulled your hips closer, grinding his hips against yours. You held the edge of the table, wanting him immensely. Ukai unbuttoned your pants, pulling your jeans down your legs. Your panties were wet from all your arousal. Ukai smirked, seeing the look on your face. He pulled out his hardened cock and poked it at your entrance, moving your underwear aside. Your mouth parted, trying to choke back a moan. Ukai pulled you closer, pushing his whole self inside of you. You gasped, wrapping your legs tight around his waist. Your face was a red color, your breathing heavy. Ukai started to rock his hips, making your body feel a coil inside of you. You moaned, feeling him pick up a gradual pace. Your fingers scratched against his back, panting in pure ecstacy. Ukai pushed your leg up over his shoulder to get a better angle. You gasped, making it obvious that he did something right. You grabbed his shoulders, pressing yourself closer to him. Your moans increased, arching your back against the table. Ukai grunted, feeling very close to his own release. He pulled you up against your body as you both met in sweet climax. You moaned loudly, nails digging into Ukai's back. He placed his lips on yours, holding you against his body. 

 

You giggled, laying back on the table. Ukai blinked, not understanding. "What?" He asked, getting offended. 

 

"Nothing. It was just. . . that was really fun." You said, kissing Ukai's face. He kissed you back, but pulled back a bit. You pulled your underwear back up and your pants. You perched up when you heard the door unlock. 

 

"(Y/n), this town is boring. You should just move back to the city." Nekomata said, walking in. You quickly zipped up your jacket and Ukai was trying his hardest to get his clothes decent. 

 

"What's this brat doing in here?" Nekomata asked when he saw Ukai. 

 

"Bite me, grandpa." Ukai said back. 

 

"He helped me with dinner, so he's staying." You said. And to say the least, the dinner was weird. Very, very weird.


	22. Kenji Futakuchi- Aggravation

"You call that a spike? That was sad." Kamasaki commented as Kenji was working on his spikes with the net. You sighed, knowing where this was going. 

 

"Your grades are sad." Kenji responded. You got up from your spot on the floor, walking over. 

 

"Don't you have any respect for your seniors?" Kamasaki started to get in his face. 

 

"Like you could-" You came up and put your hand over Kenji's mouth. 

 

"I think that a teacher needed to talk to you in the hallway." You said, pulling Kenji over with you. 

 

"They're here about your attitude issues." Kamasaki called. You tugged Kenji out of the gym before he could say something witty to the upperclassman. 

 

"Is there a teacher?" Kenji asked quietly. You shook your head, pushing Kenji into the wall. "Hey! What's that about?" He sounded hurt or more annoyed than anything else. You pressed your body against his and kissed his lips gently. Kenji's body loosened up and he kissed you back. 

 

"That was kinda nice." You said, lips right above his. Kenji would practically do anything to get 'alone time' with you. It was one of his many weaknesses, but this one was easy to control. Kenji leaned forward to kiss you again, but you moved your head sideways. He whined, wrapping his arms around your waist. 

 

"C'mon, don't play hard to get." Kenji said, trying to kiss you. You put your hand up against his lips. 

 

"Listen to me and listen carefully. If you behave for the the rest of practice, you can have me down on my knees." You whispered against his ear. Your hands rubbed and massaged against his chest. Kenji sighed, his grip on your hips becoming tighter. "Promise me." You said, kissing his lips. 

 

"I promise." Kenji groaned, kissing you again. You pulled yourself away from him, out of his arms. Kenji looked annoyed again, shivering. "Promise." He said again. You smiled. 

 

"Go back in there and I'll be waiting afterwards for you. I wore your favorite lip balm, too." You pursed your lips. Kenji groaned, taking a breath and then going back into the gym. Kenji did his best to not argue, even put his hand over his mouth. Everyone thought it was weird and did not know why he was putting so much effort in NOT disrespecting people. 

 

"You really had a change around today." Moniwa commented. Kenji just nodded. 

 

"Mmhm. I gotta go. Sorry, but I have to meet up with someone." Kenji said, grabbing his backpack and leaving the gym. You were waiting by the girls locker room, playing on your phone. When two arms wrapped around your waist, you smiled, knowing who it was. 

 

"How was practice?" You asked. Kenji sighed. 

 

"Do you know how hard it was?" Kenji said, letting you turn around in his arms. 

 

"Trust me. . . it's going to get a lot harder for here." You smirked, slowly lowering to your knees. Kenji tried not to grin like a child, but this is how he got through it. Your hands pulled at his shorts and rubbed what was underneath. You kissed the indent of his pelvic bone and then kissed his hip. Your kisses were getting lower and soon your wonderful, moist mouth was around him. Kenji took in a deep breath, feeling absolute ecstacy. You bobbed your head slightly, moving your tongue around his shaft. Kenji's fingers twirled in your hair, not wanting to force himself on you. You sucked gently on the head of Kenji's cock, causing him to groan out. You smirked, continuing your sweet actions. Kenji's breaths were fast and he shivered as he felt closer to his final release. You knew the signs and your pace fastened and your nails slowly scratched his hips. Kenji let out a twisted moan, pulling your head closer and let himself spill his load down your throat. You pulled back and let go of him with a quiet 'pop'. Kenji was doing his best to catch his breath, watching you stand up. You kissed his neck and cheek, resting your head against his shoulder. 

 

"Want to come back to my place for a bit?" You offered, running your fingers through Kenji's hair. 

 

"Why wouldn't I?" Kenji responded.


	23. Daichi Sawamura- Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been by yourself for almost a month now.

You waited impatiently at the bus stop, excited for Daichi coming back from the city and his volleyball tournament. He was coming back with the whole team, but that did not bother you in the least. A smile broke out on your face when the bus showed up and Daichi was the first to come off with a big bag of volleyball gear. Once he saw you he smiled and dropped his bag. He embraced you in a tight hug with his arms around you and your arms around his waist. You buried your face in his neck and your hands slowly dropped to grab his ass. Daichi was surprised to say the least, not expecting such handsy behavior from you. 

 

"The guys are on the bus, too." Daichi whispered. You smirked, pulling back a bit. 

 

"Sorry, if I embarrassed you. It's just been a while, you know?" You said, helping him pick up his things. The other boys came off the bus. You could hear Tanaka complaining about not having a girlfriend to greet him like you did with Daichi. Daichi was confused for a moment, but then he understood and that made him blush a bit. 

 

"I know. Here, you can come out to dinner with us." Daichi smiled, motioning to the other boys. You glanced at them and smiled just a little. 

 

"Alright. I'll come with you guys. That way I get to hear about your fun volleyball stuff." You rubbed his arm, longing for more physical contact. 

 

"Are you coming with us, (Y/n)?" Sugawara asked, smiling cutely. 

 

"Yeah, if you don't mind." You fumbled with your hands a bit. 

 

"Of course not! Everyone here would love it if you came with." Suga smiled in his special way. 

 

"Great." You glanced at Daichi. 

 

~

 

All the boys and their captain decided to go to a restaurant to eat some food after their game and got a big table. You sat by Daichi and listened as all of them talked at once. Hinata was making weird noises, Tanaka and Nishinoya were very loud and they were all talking about a practice match they had with another school. You laughed at the funny stories and when they told you all the game plays. As Tanaka and Hinata were talking, your hand moved over and rubbed Daichi's thigh. He paused while eating and gulped. He glanced over at you and the innocent look on your face. Your hand made its way to his lap, rubbing his crotch. Daichi bit his lip, feeling your hand cup him. He obviously underestimated your desire. 

 

"I'm going to head to the lady's room." You said, standing up from your chair. Your hand rubbed Daichi's shoulder for a long moment before walking off to that direction of hallways. Daichi waited until he could not see you before getting up. 

 

"I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back." Daichi said, going in the same direction you did. You were waiting by the woman's bathroom and were surprised when you found yourself caged between two arms. You turned around and his lips were on your own. 

 

"About time. I was getting worried." You said, wrapping your arms around his waist. Daichi kissed you again and walked you back into the girls bathroom. It was empty and had bright lights. Daichi lifted you up by the hips and set you on the counter where the sink was. You pulled him closer to you, wrapping your legs around his waist. 

 

"You've been teasing me all night long." Daichi said lowly, starting to kiss and practically bit your neck. Your mouth hung open, grabbing Daichi's shoulders. He kissed your jaw and down your neck. "You're not the only one that's been suffering." He growled. His fingers gripped your waist under your shirt, pulling you against his body. You felt your breasts pressed up against his hard chest. 

 

"Give it to me, then." You said in his ear, feeling hot from the kissing and man-handling. You felt your skirt being pushed up from your thighs, letting you feel a breeze against your core. Your fingers gripped Daichi's shirt, kissing his neck. He growled, suddenly a whole different person. You were always so impressed by how fast his personality seemed to change once you turned him on. His hands rubbed your thighs, causing you to lose your breath. You reached forward, attempting to pull down Daichi's pants. You could feel how aroused he had become from your foreplay. You palmed Daichi's crotch, feeling it throb at your touch. 

 

"You're playing with me." Daichi's hand wrapped around your throat, pressing you back. You gasped, but smirked. This was the Daichi you were trying to lure out. The rough, dominant one. 

 

"My legs are open, baby." You breathed, trying to press forward. Daichi's other hand pulled your hips forward and you gasped at the sudden feeling of him inside of you. When he pulled back you whined, but gasped again when he snapped forward. Your hands clawed at his back, feeling immense pleasure. 

 

~

 

"So, they must have a number two or something." Hinata commented, seeing as it had been a while since he saw Daichi and yourself. Everyone sighed, seeing how innocent the small boy really was. They were well aware of what was taking place.


	24. Kentaro Kyotani- Waves

Kentaro was intimidating and rough. People were confused why you would agree to go out with him. Well, he was a sort of calm to your own crazy. And you were his calm that he needed in his life. 

 

Your back hit the floor as Kentaro threw you down, pressing his body against yours. The bed was only a foot away, but for some reason he liked this spot. This spot in particular. One foot from your bed, on the left side of your carpet and two feet from your window. You felt his rough hands move all over your body, mouth making bruises on your neck. His pelvis was pressed against yours, pulling your hips up so it was easier to grind. Your school blouse was already unbuttoned and your pants were a few inches away on the floor. Kentaro's shirt was on your bed, along with his jacket. 

 

Kentaro was being more animalistic this time. His nails dragged over your arms and waist, leaving red marks. His movements were sharp and dominating. You didn't mind him dominating your body and it was a major turn on. You knew, though, when something was up. You knew when you needed to calm him down. 

 

You gasped, gripping Kentaro's shoulders when he became buried within your body. You bit his shoulder when he roughly thrusted inside of you. It was slight pain, but an overwhelming satisfaction and pleasure. Your hands moved down Kentaro's back, rubbing softly at his tense muscles. He grunted, feeling you press into him and move your hips to meet his spastic thrusts. You kissed his neck, wrapping your arms around his body. You moaned softly into his ear, body arching in pleasure. 

 

Kentaro's moves became more calculated and he had constant movements. You could hear your CD player going on still, to cover up some of the noise. It was like waves as the pleasure washed over your body. His hips were hard and deep when both of you fell from your peak. 

 

Kentaro moved off your body, tangling himself around you with his limbs. His face was buried against your chest. You took a moment to catch your breath, kissing Kentaro's head. 

 

"Wanna talk about it?" You asked. 

 

"No. . ." Kentaro shook his head. 

 

"Then I can just talk." You whispered. Kentaro nodded, loving your voice. The nice sound of your voice with the sound of waves on your radio.


	25. Lev Haiba- Public

You had to do your best to hold back the choked moans that were bubbling up in your throat. You gripped your book tightly. almost crumpling the pages. Lev's fingers were rubbing between your legs, making a circle around where your clit was. You put a hand over your mouth. 

 

"Lev, we're in a fucking library." You managed out, face flushed as you glared at the boy. You were sitting across from him in the history section of the library. You had sat down in the aisle with him to look at books when he was suddenly coming on to you. 

 

"You're the one who wore those panties today. You know I like to feel you squirm over my fingertips." Lev said. You did not realize until now how you had tempted him. You were wearing a skirt and had sat with your knees up, giving Lev a nice view of your underwear. 

 

"This is a-a public place." You said, feeling his fingers pull at the edges of your panties. "We'll get caught." You said, watching as Lev glanced from side to side. No one was ever in this section. He laid down on his stomach, head going right underneath your skirt. You put a hand over your mouth, feeling your eyes practically roll back when Lev licked your folds. You moaned quietly, trying to cover up the sound. 

 

"We won't get caught if you follow the library rules." Lev said, smirking as his tongue played with your folds. You had to close your book, hitting your head against the shelf. 

 

"I hate your kinks." You breathed, even if your sounds said otherwise.


	26. Tetsuro Kuroo- Hands

You played with Kuroo, palming the sudden erection in his pants. You won this time in the game of 'who gets turned on first when we make out'. Your hands traveled up Kuroo's body, rubbing your thumbs over his muscles. He groaned softly, biting his lip when your fingers tweaked his nipples. Kuroo loved foreplay and especially when you touched him. His body became so sensitive when you were the one doing the touching. You kissed his neck, nipping at his earlobe. 

 

"You're so sensitive, baby~" You purred, hand moving back down to cup his arousal. Kuroo's breaths were faster, wanting your hands all over his body. He ran a hand through his hair. As much as he liked giving oral, he hated receiving it. That's why you only used your hands. You pulled down his gym shorts just enough to let his cock show. You dragged your nail just lightly underneath his dick, making Kuroo lean back more. He closed his eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed by his condition. Your hand wrapped around his girth, pumping slowly. Kuroo grunted softly, feeling your hand wrap around him like this. It felt so good. He wanted friction, more than what you were giving him. One hand scratched Kuroo's chest as the other squeezed his base. Kuroo gasped, shivering from the sweet, slight pain. You continued to pump him, running your thumb over the precum that was on his tip. He grumbled, needing your hand to go faster. You smirked, seeing that familiar needy look on his face. Kuroo was master when it came to being in bed, but foreplay was your ground. Some days Kuroo enjoyed you dominating him with your refusal to go faster. Your refusal to let him cum. 

 

"Go faster." Kuroo growled, bucking his hips a bit. You pushed them down, relishing in his need. 

 

"Slower?" You ask, stroking him with the feathers of your fingertips. Kuroo stared at you with dark want in his eyes. Your teasing was taking him to an edge that he was teetering on. Your soft touches on his overly sensitive cock. The stimulation was messing with his head, causing him to shiver. Your hand scratched at Kuroo's chest, kissing his collarbone. "Do you want me to let you finish?" You asked, against his neck. 

 

"Yes." Kuroo said in a deep, guttoral groan. Your hand wrapped around his length, giving him the feeling of tightness. He let out a small gasp before you started to pump him faster. Kuroo could not help himself, balling up his fists on his couch. A shiver waved through his body as he came on your hand. You smiled, seeing him catch his breath. You kissed the corner of his mouth. 

 

"You have no clue how hot you looked just then." You said against his mouth. Kuroo wrapped his arms around your waist, feeling your mouth against his own. 

 

"Next time I'll win." Kuroo smirked.


	27. Hinata Shoyou- Frisky

This boy was going to kill you. You had no clue that Hinata's sex drive was so high. Luckily, he was pretty easy to satisfy, though. At the beginning of the relationship Hinata was adorable and super sweet. He was full of energy and you thought it was in an innocent way. 

 

The first time you caught Hinata masturbating when you went to his house, you blushed and left the room, letting him finish by himself. Hinata was incredibly embarrassed and apologetic. The second time you saw him jerking himself off in his room, you crawled onto his bed and took him in your mouth. Hinata was flustered when you did that, but it led to a good thirty minutes of rolling on his bed in positions he was aware of. It had to end when Natsu got home, though. Ever since then, Hinata wanted you constantly. Your whole relationship was not built on straight sex, though. You spent a lot of time cuddling and going on dates, but Hinata told you about his high sex drive and you respected that. You were very open and encouraged Hinata to tell you about his fantasies and being open with him wanting sex. 

 

Hinata was frisky today and you knew that it was going to lead straight to the next day soreness. He was giddier than normal and that usually meant that he was really horny. You leaned across your desk in class, watching Hinata. 

 

"Meet me in the girls bathroom in three minutes." You whispered to him. Hinata's mouth dropped as you walked out of the classroom. He waited barely three minutes before getting a bathroom pass to leave. You were waiting in the girls bathroom, sitting up on the sink. When Hinata came in, the first thing he noticed was that your panties were hanging at your ankles. 

 

"You've been frisky all day." You said, leaning back against the mirror. Hinata's mouth dropped. 

 

"I love you." He said, walking over to you. It was not the first time that you had initiated a quickie because of Hinata's giddiness. That was the only way to handle it in a school situation. The sink was a bit tall, so you bent over it instead for Hinata to spaztically fuck you. You bit your lip, trying to stay silent as Hinata rode out his orgasm. That was definitely not the last time Hinata had you that day. He waited until everyone left the locker room to pull you in. You walked home with him, knowing he would enjoy some better, more thought out plans. 

 

You lifted your head from Hinata's cock, looking up at him. He was fidgety and nervous, which only meant that he wanted to do something you had not done before. "What is it?" You asked, sitting on the side of the bed with him. Hinata glanced at your face, still seeing a bit of his cum on your lips. He loved that look on you, or all over you. 

 

"I heard Tanaka talking about it today. . . but. . . what's a boob job?" Hinata asked, curiously. "And can we try it?" You could not help, but to giggle at Hinata's eagerness to learn new things. 

 

"Alright." You smiled, when you saw Hinata get embarrassed. "So, it's when I put this," You put a hand leadingly on Hinata's cock. "Inbetween my boobs. I squeeze them around it and move them up and down. And then you have the choice of cumming on my chest or my face." You told him. Hinata's face had a light blush on it and you saw that he managed to get hard just from the explanation. You laid down on Hinata's bed, unbuttoning your school blouse. You pulled it from your shoulders and started unhooking your bra. When your breasts came out, Hinata was stricken. He had managed to score a girlfriend who was funny, open to sex, smart, strong and had the best pair of breasts he had seen. You laid down, smiling at Hinata. 

 

"Go on. I'm waiting for your warm cock." You said, knowing that dirty talk had a huge affect on Hinata. He climbed over, straddling your waist. He put his dick inbetween your breasts and you squeezed them together. You slowly started moving them up and down, causing Hinata to lose his breath. He liked this, feeling your supple breasts around his dick like this. You blew on the head of his cock, seeing the precum oozing out. Hinata moaned in agony, wanting more. You bent your head down, to lick his tip as your breasts moved up and down on his shaft. Hinata was not one to hold out long, but you saw him trying. His face was contorted in pleasure as he pulled back a bit. He shook himself as he splattered his orgasm over your breasts. You arched your back a bit, smiling up at Hinata. He watched you, wanting to remember this moment. You looked absolutely beautiful to him. 

 

"You're amazing." Hinata said, kissing you slowly. You wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him back. You always had ways to deal with his friskiness.


	28. Oikawa Tooru- Showing Off

Oikawa was incredibly proud of how hard he could pound you into a bed. He had been incredibly rough with you yesterday, getting jealous of how Iwai-chan had been talking with you. He had gotten flustered when you complimented his playing. Iwaizumi did not really know how to respond to the compliment, so ended up saying that having an audience helped. Oikawa liked a little light BDSM every now and then when you two were alone, but this time he wanted you to show your true colors. After practice he pressed you against the wall in the changing room and lifted you up on his cock. He did not give you adjusting time and from this your nails dug into his back. You scratched his back, nails dragging across his pale skin. They left deep welts, even a droplet of blood from when he hit your g-spot just right. He scratched your hips, kissing and biting at the side of your neck. He wanted Iwaizumi to see the ownership he had over you. 

 

"Nice spike today, Iwaizumi." Kindaichi complimented in the locker room as they changed into their school clothes. Oikawa had his back turned to everyone as he pulled off his t-shirt. 

 

"What happened to your back, Oikawa?" Issei asked, looking at the red marks on Oikawa's back. Oikawa turned around, looking modestly. 

 

"Oh, I guess I was teasing (Y/n) too much yesterday." Oikawa stuck his tongue out. "She gets a bit rough when you press right." He smirked. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, hating the extremities of Oikawa's PDA. You poked your head into the changing room. 

 

"Tooru, hurry up. I have to be at work soon." You complained. You glared at him showing off the scratched on his back. "Put your shirt on, dumby." You mumbled, trying to make your hair cover the hickey on the side of your neck. 

 

"What? I'm just showing off my love for you." Oikawa winked at you, trying to seem stoic in his ways. 

 

"You're dominatrix ways are just trying to show off that you're the dominant male by displaying battle wounds from your female mate." You said, rolling your eyes. Oikawa groaned, pulling on his clothes as fast as possible. He did not want you humiliating him again. He grabbed his bag to follow you out, pinching your ass on the way. You decided to give him this one. The guys left in the room were amazed.


	29. Tsukishima Kei- No Brothers Allowed

Tsukishima had everything planned for you coming over to his house for dinner. You'd come over twenty minutes early to help with the food. He could figure out how to avoid his parents. Let them believe you were an innocent classmate. Make the excuse that both of you wanted to get some studying done, then go to his room and fuck you into his bed. That was the plan. The one thing he had not accounted for, though, was Akiteru being there. 

 

"This food is good, Kei. I didn't know you cooked." You winked at him. You had actually cooked the meal when his parents weren't paying attention. 

 

"It's a hobby." Tsukishima shrugged. His parents loved you so far. They thought you were funny and a good influence on their son. 

 

"Did you two meet in class?" His mother asked, smiling. 

 

"Yeah. He helped me with my math problem and called me an idiot." You smiled. "And we've managed to stay friends." 

 

"How does someone who looks so beautiful manage around my little brother?" Akiteru asked. Tsukishima ignored him. You knew that he did not like his brother. 

 

"He actually has a great sense of humor." You laughed, even though it was a sort of lie. 

 

"I'll take plates if you're done." Tsukishima's mother stood up from the table. 

 

"Oh, no. I can take all the plates. It's the least I could do." You said, picking up the dishes. 

 

"I'll help." Akiteru volunteered, helping you grab silverware. Tsukishima stood up, smelling something fishy about the way Akiteru was acting. 

 

"Sit down. You can let those two take care of the dishes." His father said. He begrudgingly sat back down. 

 

"Really, why are you with my brother?" Akiteru asked, sliding right beside you by the sink. 

 

"Because I like him." You answered bluntly. 

 

"He's rude."

 

"Yup."

 

"And emotionally distant."

 

"My type." You smirked. 

 

"You're pretty. I liked your stories." Akiteru said. You shrugged. 

 

"My humor is why your brother is dating me." You smiled over at him, having a slight issue with a certain spot on a plate. 

 

"Let me help." Akiteru came over and moved his arms on either side of you. He took the plate and started scrubbing in a circular way. You turned your head when you heard someone clearing their throat. Akiteru pulled away from you when Tsukishima stood in the doorway. 

 

"We really need to study. Let him clean it up." He said, voice low. You walked over to Tsukishima. 

 

"Let's go study then." You agreed, walking up the stairs with the boy. Once in his room, the door practically slammed shut. 

 

"Damn, Tsukki. What's got you in a twist?" You asked, sitting on his bed. You wondered if his brother had put him on edge by flirting with you. Tsukishima walked over, taking his glasses off and setting them on his desk. His hands pushed your shoulders back on the bed forcefully, using the weight of his body to keep you down. 

 

"Why didn't you push him away?" Tsukishima looked down at you, narrowing his eyes. His knee was between your legs, keeping them from shutting. A small smirk formed on your lips. 

 

"Kei, are you jealous?" You asked, seeing the dark look he had in his eyes. Whenever Tsukishima took off his glasses, you knew he was serious about something. You leaned up and started kissing his neck, wrapping your arms under his. You could feel his pelvis pressed into yours, moving his hips just a bit. You moved your hips up to meet his, but Tsukishima pulled back. You looked up at him, seeing pure dominance. 

 

"Get on your hands and knees." He growled, sitting up from you. If he was like this, you didn't want to disobey. You got up and moved to your hands and knees, feeling your skirt shift to the edge of your underwear. Your face heated when you felt his hand run over your back, tracing your spine. You hummed happily, feeling his feather like touches over your skin. You thought he was going to be gentle until you felt the snap of his wrist as his hand slapped your ass. You couldn't stop the sudden gasp when he did that. When you gasped, Tsukishima took a hold of your hair, pulling your head back. He leaned over your body, letting you feel his chest against your back and his breath on your neck. 

 

"I'm going to have you begging for me." Tsukishima whispered huskily in your ear. You couldn't help but feel incredibly turned on by his purpose. He was definitely jealous. He only got like this when he was jealous or feeling particularly dominating. You felt his hands run over your hips, pulling your underwear down your thighs. You took a deep breath and had to cover your mouth when Tsukishima just buried his fingers inside you. They curved up, making you pant and hold back moans. 

 

"You're such a slut." Tsukishima growled. "Your pussy is just gaping for me." He said in your ear, making your heart speed up. He pulled his fingers out and yanked your head back by your hair again. You gasped, having to arch your back. 

 

"Suck." Tsukishima ordered, his fingers slick with your juices. You looked at them with your eyes half closed, wrapping your tongue around them. You sucked gingerly on the fingers, mixing it with saliva. Tsukishima watched you, taking one hand to rub himself. The sight of you sucking on his fingers made him want your mouth around his growing erection. Palming just wasn't doing it anymore. He pressed his hips against your ass, giving it a good slap, leaving a red mark. You moaned on his fingers, sucking harder. Tsukishima closed his eyes for a moment, rubbing his clothed cock against you. You rotated your hips, making Tsukishima groan. It took all his self control not to take you right there. He felt his pants tighten more than what was really comfortable. He pulled his hand back, shuffling his pants and shorts down. He pumped himself, squeezing his base. He wanted more friction, needed it for his throbbing member. He poked your folds with it, moving it up and down. You moaned softly, not knowing his true intentions. Tsukishima coated the head of his cock in your wet juices, scratching your hips. 

 

"I bet you want me inside of you, you dirty whore." Tsukishima hissed in your ear, still holding your head back. 

 

"Y-yes." You moaned out, feeling absolutely out of breath. Tsukishima pushed the head of his cock inside you before pulling out. You whined, scratching the bed sheets in need. Tsukishima loved that curve to your back. He rubbed his cock between your cheeks, making you bite your lip. He took a much needed breath before pushing the head in your ass. You gasped, calling out his name. Your body tensed, feeling a different kind of fullness. Tsukishima grunted at the sudden tightness. He liked the constricting feeling on his cock. You panted, your bra feeling tight. You were surprised he let you keep your shirt. 

 

"You want to be fucked, don't you?" Tsukishima leaned down by your ear. You nodded, hands balling up into fists. "Say it." He growled. 

 

"I want to be fucked." You breathed, feeling his hand wrap around your throat. He always did love being rough with you. 

 

"How do you want my cock, you bitch?" He asked, pushing himself in further. Your mouth was gaping, feeling pain and pleasure. 

 

"I want you to fuck me in the ass with your cock." You moaned, feeling tears of pleasure in your eyes. After the last word, Tsukishima pushed his whole self in. You gasped, pressing your face into his pillows to muffle the embarrassing noises you were making. He pulled back and then thrusted forward, watching how your cheeks bounced. He slapped them when he plunged himself in again, making you gasp in the midst of your moans. He was merciless, keeping a rough pace with you. You bit the pillow, moaning into it. Tsukishima looked down at you, smirking. The tightness around his aching cock was sweet bliss, making him want to go harder than he was right now. He could hear your muffled moans and it was music to his ears. The red marks on your ass were his aesthetic. 

 

"F-fuck, yes. A-ah...!" You moaned, feeling pleasure in the rough friction. You gasped when you felt Tsukishima's fingers suddenly pinch your clit. You practically screamed into the pillow, body shaking from it. You tried pushing yourself up, but Tsukishima pushed you back down by the back of your neck. You gripped the sheets, pleasing him with the whiteness of your knuckles. Tsukishima slowed himself down, moving agonizingly slow. You turned your head, whining. 

 

"Kei?" You asked questioningly. 

 

"I want you to beg. What do you want?" Tsukishima lifted your upper body up by your shoulders, planting a kiss on your neck. He trailed them to the back of your neck. His lips against your skin turned you to jelly. 

 

"I want... I need you to fuck me." You said breathlessly. "Fuck me until I cum." You panted. Tsukishima pushed your upper body backdown before snapping his hips back, thrusting inside you. You moaned into the pillow, trying to keep your voice down. 

 

"I-I'm gonna. . ." You mumbled, body tensing. Tsukishima groaned when you tightened around him. He couldn't prolong his orgasm, letting himself finish inside of you. He half-heartedly thrusted a few more times before pulling out. You fell on your side, face flushed and trying to catch your breath. Tsukishima sat back on his bed, taking a breath. Seeing you so disheveled made him feel proud. He glanced at the bruised marks on your ass one last time before smirking. 

 

"You think you're done?" He asked. You looked over at him, panting. 

 

"Oh, God."


	30. Takahiro Hanamaki- Turn Around (Not Like That)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes out to a tumblr friend who wants to see more of this pink flower in fanfictions. I hope I don't totally mess up.

You laid on your bed, watching Hanamaki lift the weights you had in your room. You just laid there, watching him flex his arms. You did not even feel bad about staring at this point in the relationship. He would not admit it, but he was a sucker for PDA. Specifically, the affection and looks that you gave him. 

 

"So, why again?" You asked, seeing how concentrated he looked as he pumped weights. For some reason he was more determined lately to work on his upper body strength. 

 

"I need to be able to beat Iwaizumi tomorrow. We're having our rematch." Hanamaki said, setting the fifteen pound weight down and grabbing an eighteen. 

 

"A rematch? What did you do to him today?" You sighed, knowing that small pranks were his hobby. Hanamaki was silent, refusing to look at you. 

 

"I blew up his phone." He muttered. 

 

"You blew it up?!" You screamed, not realizing he would go that far. 

 

"What? No! With pictures." Hanamaki explained. You took a deep breath. 

 

"Oh, good. Memes?" You asked. 

 

"Memes." He confirmed. You watched as he started flexing again, feeling your brain shut off. Hanamaki saw the look on your face, remembering that you had a thing for his arms. He stopped for a moment, setting the weight down. You snapped out of it, blinking a few times. 

 

"Take off your shirt." Hanamaki said, pulling you down to his level by your arms. 

 

"Maki?" You asked, landing in his lap when he pulled you down. His hands moved up your waist, helping you take your shirt off. 

 

"This has been very one-sided." Hanamaki said, running his hands over your body. His arms wrapped around your waist and you heard a snap as he unhooked your bra. "I don't have anything to look at, at all." He complained. "Maybe give me some luck for the arm wrestling match tomorrow." He leaned his head down, kissing the top of your chest. You straightened up on your knees, giving him better access. 

 

"I'll give you more than luck, Maki." You promised, running your fingers over his pinkish hair. Your mouth hung open when he started flicking your nipple with his tongue. His hand moved from your spine to rub over your other one. He took the nub in his mouth, sucking on it while he tweaked the other one. You hummed, closing your eyes for a moment. You gasped slightly when he nipped you, pulling back with it still in his mouth. He let go, going to the other nipple. You moaned softly as he played with your chest, making you feel sensitive. It was not until you felt a sly finger running along your lower lips that you gasped. He smiled a little against your breasts, rubbing his thumb softly against your clit. He pulled his hand away, then. 

 

"What? Keep going." You whined, looking at how Hanamaki pulled his head back. "Maki. . ." You sighed. Maki cupped your bottom with his hand, licking your breast again. You waited and let out a breathy sigh when Hanamaki started rubbing your lips through your underwear. You were wet, rolling your hips to get more friction. Hanamaki took his hand away again, cupping your breasts now. He ran his thumbs over your taut nipples, making you bite your lip. You moved your hips down, rolling them over Hanamaki's lap. He did not expect this, wanting to tease you more. Hanamaki squeezed your ass, making you bite your lip again. You rotated your hips, wanting to turn the teasing around now. You moved your hands up and down Hanamaki's chest, using your nails. He started sucking on your breast again, putting a hand between you and his lap. You didn't care, grinding against his hand. Hanamaki let you grind for a moment before pulling his hand back. He adjusted himself, looking up at your annoyed face. 

 

"Stop playing with me, Maki." You grumbled, squeezing his shoulders. 

 

"Alright." Hanamaki shrugged, moving your underwear to the side. His fingers delved into your folds, making a scissoring motion. You practically fell back from the sudden flush of pleasure. You moaned, moving your hips against Hanamaki's hand. He still held one of your breasts, massaging it with his hand. His other hand buried itself within in, curving up in attempt to touch your most sensitive depths. You moaned, leaning your body against Hanamaki's. He slipped a third finger in, making you grasp his shoulders tighter. You bit your lip as he hit a spot deep in you. He used the palm of his hand to rub your clit, causing your body to shake and moan. Your core tightened as he worked at the knot in your stomach. You gasped when he hit you just right, curving his fingers up to get the spot that made you fall apart. His fingers inside of you made you moan louder, almost collapsing back. He played with you a little bit more before pulling his fingers away. He licked his fingers, making sure you were watching. It was hot, watching him lap up your juices. 

 

"It's my turn now." Hanamaki said, rubbing his crotch with the palm of his hand. You smirked, replacing his hand with yours. 

 

"I can help you with that." You whispered in his ear.


	31. Bokuto Koutaro x Kuroo Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is more funny than smutty.

It was their one year anniversary and Bokuto wanted to make it extra special with Kuroo. He was kept up at night thinking of ideas of how to make the night memorable. Bokuto finally came up with a plan on how to surprise Kuroo. He asked his partner not to come home until five, giving him time to put together a meal. Kuroo agreed easier than Bokuto thought he would. Bokuto suited up fifteen minutes before Kuroo was expected home. He wore nothing but a pair of thigh-highs and a thong. He stood in a stance, waiting for Kuroo to come in. The doorknob jiggled and Kuroo walked in slowly. Bokuto grinned, waiting for a response, but was flabbergasted. 

 

Kuroo stood there in the same exact outfit, only thigh highs, just a different color. The two stared at each other for a long minute. They had exactly the same idea of surprising each other. 

 

"Well, one of us is going to have to change." Bokuto said, a large smirk on his face. 

 

"I guess that involves. . . stripping down." Kuroo grinned, already loosening the little ribbons on the edge of his thigh-highs. Kuroo's were red, while Bokuto's were black. 

 

"Oh ho ho."

 

"Ho ho ho."

 

Needless to say, it did not take long for one of them to be bent over the table and get rice in their face and a good sausage in their ass.


	32. Aone Takanobu- After Sex Cuddles

You gripped Aone's shoulders, moaning as you bounced on Aone's lap. His hands held your hips, grunting as you rolled your hips over his cock. He pulled your body closer to his own as he felt himself about to finish. Your fingers threaded through his white hair and pulled on it as you felt yourself tighten around him. Your head tilted back as a moan escaped your lips. Aone gripped your hips tighter and forced them to move more as he rode out his climax. You sighed when both of you finished up, resting your body against Aone's. He twisted, so your body fell on the bed next to him. You smiled, kissing Aone's cheek. He always felt obligated to be the big spoon when you cuddled, but you knew he enjoyed it more when you would wrap your arms around him and let him cuddle into you. 

 

"You're the best." You whispered, wrapping your arms around Aone. He laid his head on your chest, letting you stroke his head. He sighed, loosening his grip on your body. You kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back now. Aone, surprisingly, almost always fell asleep right after sex. You thought it was cute how he cuddled into you and ended up falling asleep after minutes. He laid on top of your body, holding you and letting you hold him. 

 

"I guess a nap couldn't be too bad." You yawned, holding Aone close.


	33. Bokuto Koutaru/Kuroo Tetsurou- Poly Play

You sat on the couch, watching a movie in between Bokuto and Kuroo. You were super into the movie, but the other two were very much not. Bokuto was leaning back with his legs spread and glancing over to Kuroo. Kuroo exchanged glances with him, having his signature grin stuck on his lips. 

 

"Do you think we could both fit at once?" Bokuto blurted out in the middle of an intense scene. You turned your head to him. 

 

"Well, all three of us are on this couch. It's a bit cramped but we all fit." You answered, not getting the vibe that Bokuto was trying to get across. Kuroo looked at Bokuto and then you. 

 

"That almost sounds like a challenge, Bokuto." Kuroo said, looking at you again. 

 

"What's the point of that? We already proved that we could all fit." You shrugged, still not getting it. 

 

"You're a lot denser than I would've thought." Kuroo told you, hand pinching your thigh. You looked over at him, it finally dawning on you. 

 

"Both? I'm not sure if I can fit two." You admitted, face turning red. 

 

"You know, we can always try it." Bokuto moved some of your hair out of the way to kiss the side of your neck. You bit your lip, actually starting to consider the possibility of this. 

 

"I guess we could. If you're so. . . passionate about what you want." You answered, letting Bokuto kiss your neck. Kuroo kissed your shoulder, rubbing your thighs with his hands. You rolled your eyes in delight, always becoming girlish when they both showed affection at the same time. You felt Bokuto moving your hips over on his lap. You rolled your hips, moaning when Bokuto ground his hips up against your butt. Kuroo moved over, running his hands up your abdomen. He helped you pull your shirt off, taking his off aswell. You smiled, running your hands up and down his chest. Bokuto pulled his shorts down to his knees, stroking his cock. You were only wearing your underwear, being casual about walking around the apartment that way. Bokuto rubbed his cock up and down your ass. He was excited about how he would get to feel both him and Kuroo inside of you. Kuroo's fingers hooked under the edge of your underwear and pulled them down. You bit your lip when you felt Bokuto's cock rubbing against you. Just riding him always felt amazing, so this was going to be a new experience. Kuroo started kissing your neck this time, massaging your breasts. He lifted up your bra, holding your breasts in his hands. You moaned softly, having very sensitive breasts. Bokuto stroked himself a few more times before slowly entering you. 

 

You gasped a bit, arching your back. Kuroo smirked, licking the top of your breasts. He palmed himself as he watched the way your breasts moved with each breath. Watching you become so breathless and the concentrated look on Bokuto's face made Kuroo want to start already. He knew you needed to adjust, though. This was different than taking one in your core and the other in the ass. Bokuto started to slowly thrust, moving your hips up and down his cock. You moaned, feeling him deep inside you. You did not know how you'd be able to fit another one. Kuroo groaned, leaning back a bit. He watched your breathless face while pulling out his own dick. He pumped himself, watching your chest rise and fall. The way you shuddered made Kuroo groan. 

 

"I think she's ready." Bokuto said, looking over at Kuroo. The two shared a moment staring at each other, each knowing how turned on Kuroo was getting just from watching. Kuroo pulled his shorts down farther, taking them completely off. He wiped the precum over his dick, pumping it a couple times to make sure he was completely hard. You watched him stroke himself, feeling your body shiver. 

 

"I'm ready." You breathed, wanting to be filled up by these two. Kuroo crawled on top of your body, holding his cock to position it by your entrance. Bokuto was already taking up most of the space, but Kuroo knew he was going to stretch you out. He rubbed the tip of his cock against your clit, making you pant. When he started to push himself in, you gritted your teeth, body becoming tense. Kuroo stopped after an inch, paying close attention to your face. 

 

"Should I-"

 

"Keep going." You panted, never feeling this kind of tightness before in your life. Bokuto took a breath, feeling Kuroo's cock sliding up against his own. He groaned at this all new type of friction, wanting to have both you and Kuroo to ride him. Kuroo sighed once he was all in, feeling the constriction on his cock. He pulled out a bit and then thrusted forward, causing you and Bokuto to moan. Your entrance was widening, though, giving them more room. Bokuto moved your hips up and down with Kuroo snapping his hips. Your mouth was gaping as you felt unimaginable pleasure. You never had two cocks in you like this before. When one hit your spot, another was not far. Kuroo took one of your nipples in his mouth, holding your bra down. You gasped, pulling his hair as he sucked your breast and fucked you. Bokuto grunted and scratched your hips when he felt Kuroo's balls hit his own. He bucked his hips up, wanting more friction between his and Kuroo's cocks. You gasped and moaned like the mess you were, feeling sweet pain and pleasure. You tugged Kuroo's hair harder when you felt yourself tighten up. The added tightness made both guys groan loudly, forcing their orgasms to happen early. Kuroo loved the feeling of Bokuto pulsing right under his own dick. You covered your mouth, moaning as you rode out your climax. Kuroo was the first to pull out, courtesy since Bokuto was laying underneath you. You moved yourself off, resting your head in Kuroo's lap. Your legs were draped over Bokuto's, shaking slightly from the ends of your orgasm. Kuroo ran a hand through your hair, smirking. 

 

"I want to do that again." Kuroo said. 

 

"Same." Bokuto gave him a fist bump. "You're still gaping." He snickered, running a hand on your stomach. 

 

"Shut up." You laughed.


	34. Nishinoya Yuu- Closet

"Noya, stop." You giggled, feeling his hands grope your ass and hips. He kissed your lips, teasing your neck. You put your hands on his chest, trying to get him to stop playing. He was already late to his volleyball practice. Daichi might be upset again that you keep making Noya late to his practices recently. 

 

"Why? I can only see you like two times a day. When I get to see you, I just want to shower you." Noya said, wrapping his arms around your hips. You giggled, running your hands through his spiky hair. 

 

"Aww, I always miss you, too. The supply closet isn't locked, you know." You said against Noya's lips, kissing him a little. You groped his butt, giggling when you saw him jump. You pressed your hips against him. 

 

"Oh, really?" Noya grinned, loving the sound of adventure that was about to go on. He pulled you by the hand to the nearby supply closet. You giggled, feeling Noya kiss up and down your neck. 

 

"This time, let's not get caught." You said, tugging a little on his hair. Noya smirked, turning you around. You felt your chest pressed against the small storage shelf that had cleaning supplies in it. Noya rotated his hips, grinding against you. You covered your mouth, humming at how good it felt. Noya pulled down his school pants a bit. 

 

"We won't get caught as long as you're quiet." Noya said against your ear, kissing the back of your neck. You bit your lip, feeling Noya's cock rubbing against your underwear. You were happy you decided to wear really nice underwear that day. You gripped the wall when Noya was inside, snapping his hips back and forth. You bit your lip, moaning from how fast Noya always went with you. It was always entertaining because Nishinoya was twice as loud as you were. 

 

"Oh fuck yes. . . A-ah." Noya moaned, holding your hips tightly as he went unbelievably faster. You could not wait to see his teammates reactions when he came in late. 

~

 

"Sorry I'm late. We were. . . studying." Noya said, taking a second for an excuse when Daichi was staring at him with his arms crossed. 

 

"Yuu! Your pants are inside out." Tanaka pointed out. So, you did not only do it once.


	35. Suguru Daisho- Brother, May I

"Hey there, baby. What's a pretty little girl doing in a place like this?" Suguru came up right behind you in the gym, putting his hand on your waist. You glanced over at the snake boy, pursing your lips. 

 

"Not here. My brother is right there." You hissed, seeing Kuroo with his team. Kuroo looked up, seeing Suguru moving in on you and he could not have moved faster across the court. He pulled you forward by the arm, away from Suguru. 

 

"Back off my sister, squirt." Kuroo had a slightly annoyed look on his face when he looked at Suguru. "Go back to your side of the gym." He waved him off before pulling you to the benches with his team. 

 

"Next time hit him or something. I don't want that jerk to mess with you." Kuroo said, making you sit down. You nodded. 

 

"Don't worry, Tetsu." You promised. "He's just a big tease. He doesn't actually mean it." You shook your head. Kuroo pouted. 

 

"I still don't like it. Stay put. Stay." Kuroo pointed at you, walking away to talk with his team. You smirked a little, looking over at Suguru. You were surprised you had managed to keep it a secret for so long. Suguru still kept coming on too strong around your brother and you needed to talk to him about that again. You told him that you id not care what he did as long as he did not make your relationship obvious. Suguru was on the other side of the court and winked at you. Before your brother could turn around, you winked back. When Kuroo looked at you, you stuck your tongue out at Suguru. Suguru smirked, knowing where he was going after this practice game. 

 

Nekoma won this time and you enjoyed watching your brother hold himself back from strangling Suguru. The two hated each other above all else. You watched Kuroo encourage his teammates, happily high-fiving them. 

 

"I'm going to walk home, ok?" You pulled on Kuroo's sleeve. He nodded, patting your back. 

 

"You sure you don't want to go out to eat with us?" Kuroo asked. You shook your head. 

 

"Nah, I'll be going home. See you later." You gave him a thumbs up before walking out of the building. You walked for about a block before stopping and waiting. It did not take long before an arm wrapped around your waist and pinched your butt. 

 

"Your house or my house? Or the park?" Suguru smirked, holding your butt. It was dark out and you looked up at his evil face. 

 

"Tetsu and his friends went out to eat, so we can go to my house. That should give us about. . . an hour or so." You said, leaning your body against him. Suguru stopped for a moment, pulling you flushed against him. 

 

"You know, that gives me an idea." Suguru said, making sure you were as close to him as possible. 

 

"Really? And what's your idea?" You asked, lips close to Suguru's. 

 

"Let's do some naughty stuff in your brothers room." Suguru smirked, kissing the corner of your lips. You stared at him, hating the fact that you were considering it. 

 

"Why?" You asked, trying to hide your smile. "Do you need me to comfort you from your loss today?" You pursed your lips. Suguru looked annoyed now. He did not like you rubbing salt in his wounds. 

 

"Let me blow off some steam, huh?" Suguru hit your butt. You jumped a little, pressing your chest against his. 

 

"FIne. I'll let you blow off some steam." You agreed, walking again with Suguru's arm around your waist. 

 

Your parents were out on a date and your brother was gone. Suguru was not one to waste time. When you turned around, Suguru slammed your back into the wall, meshing his lips with yours. You tried wrapping your leg over Suguru's hip, wanting to be closer to him. 

 

"C'mon, let's go upstairs. I want to ravish your body." Suguru said against your lips, kissing down your neck. You felt his hands constantly moving all over your body, over your hips, around your waist, cupping your breasts. You tilted your head back, feeling him nip at your neck. 

 

"Alright, upstairs." You agreed. Suguru's hands pulled your ass up, wrapping your legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around your hips, carrying you up the stairs. You giggled, running your hands through his hair. Suguru put his hand on your door handle before you shook your head. 

 

"My brothers room is right down the hall on the right." You whispered in his ear. Suguru's smirk widened when he heard you say that. He walked down the hall and pushed the door open. Kuroo's room was messy, his clothes strewn all around the room. Suguru fell forward, landing on top of you on Kuroo's bed. He kissed you again, going down your neck. You ran your hands over Suguru's chest. 

 

"Take your shirt off." You said, holding Suguru's hips. He pulled his shirt over his head, leaning over you. Your legs were still wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to you. Suguru sucked on a special spot on your neck, making you moan softly. He started unbuttoning your shirt, watching you with his snake-like smirk on his face. 

 

"I've been wanting you ever since I saw you on the court today. Your legs just made me want to mount you." Suguru whispered in your ear, nipping your earlobe. You moaned as he rolled his hips into yours.

 

"F-Fuck, my brother would kill us if he knew what we were doing." You breathed, running your fingers through his hair. 

 

"I want to fuck you so hard right now. You've been teasing me all throughout that match." Suguru said, moving his pants down. You stared down at his erection, a smile spreading on your face. 

 

"Fuck me." You ran your hands over his shoulders. Suguru pushed you into the bed, pressing himself into your whole being. His chest was pressed up against yours as he breathed in your ear. The way Suguru grunted and moaned softly in your ear made your face feel hot. Your arms wrapped around his neck, tugging on his hair softly. 

 

"A-Ah, fuck. . ." You moaned, tightened your grip on his hair. Suguru thrusted his hips, groaning from this form of pleasure. He hooked his arm under your leg and put it over his shoulder. You bit his shoulder, feeling more pleasure from the angle. Your hands clawed at his back, gasping in delight. Suguru kissed and dragged his tongue along your neck, drinking in the sweet sounds of your moans. 

 

"Go faster. . ." You pleaded, tugging on his hair again. Suguru smirked, pressing your hips harder against the bed as his strokes sped up. He moaned against your neck, causing your body to shiver. You bit your lip, feeling the knot in your stomach tighten. 

 

"F-fuck! S-suguru." You moaned, squeezing his shoulders as your back arched. Suguru buried his head in the crook of your neck. He grunted loudly, finishing himself off. Suguru kept pumping, though, to get you through your climax. Your moan was long and drawn out, running your hands down Suguru's chest. Both of you were panting messes, tangled within each other. Suguru rested his body on top of yours, taking in your smell. You normally smelled nice, but he loved this smell the best. Sweat and sex. He could smell himself on her skin and he loved it. He kissed the side of your neck. You smiled a little, giggling. You froze when you heard the door slam downstairs. 

 

"Oh, shit. My brother's home." 

 

"Well, fuck. You hide under the bed and I'll seduce him on sight. We'll make sweet love here, but I'll only be thinking of you the whole time." Suguru smirked. 

 

"Oh, shut up. Grab your clothes. You need to hide." You quickly pushed him off your body. 

 

"As you wish, princess~"


	36. Akiteru Tsukishima/Saeko Tanaka- Starting Early

Saeko's hands cupped your breasts, tongue exploring your mouth. She pushed you down on the couch, pulling her mouth away from yours. A string of saliva was left between you two as you worked to catch your breath. You tried sitting up, but Saeko pushed you back in the couch with a smirk. You watched as she started to unbutton your shorts. 

 

"You're not gonna wait until Akiteru gets home from the library?" You giggled, sitting up to kiss Saeko's neck. She grinned, pulling her tank top off. Your hands moved to her chest, undoing her bra. 

 

"I don't see complaining." Saeko commented, pulling your shorts right off your legs. Her hands rubbed your thighs as you kissed and licked her nipples. 

 

"Whenever you put these infront of me, I really can't complain." You smiled, taking a nipple in your mouth and playing with it. Saeko bit her lip and moaned softly when your other hand twisted her other one. Your hand let go of her nipple as you switched and started unbuttoning her pants. Your fingers ran over her black underwear, chuckling when you saw it read in pink letters "Killer Pussy". You chuckled, pushing Saeko back on the couch now. You started pulling her jeans down, kissing her stomach. She laughed a little, feeling ticklish. Saeko sat up, kissing you again. You were always weak to her kisses, falling back. Her face became buried in your chest, kissing your breasts and her fingers became buried inside of you. 

 

"You're so naughty. . . not wearing any panties under your shorts." Saeko smirked. Your mouth hung open, moaning when her fingers curled up. 

 

"Were you that horny that you couldn't wait until I got home?" You looked over Saeko's shoulder to see Akiteru holding his book bag. You could tell he was getting a little hot from watching Saeko finger you. She did not stop either, continuing to move her fingers inside you. The other hand was starting to tweak your left nipple, causing you to moan more.

 

"She was being dirty and not wearing any underwear. She was just walking around here without a shirt. What was I supposed to do?" Saeko said, looking down at you. Akiteru set his book bag down, watching you squirm as Saeko worked on you. Akiteru took off his sweatshirt and walked over, eyeing both of you. You looked up at him, trying not to moan so loud when Saeko's thumb circled your clit. Your gasping breaths made his clothes feel tighter. Your nipples were taunt from Saeko playing with you. 

 

"That's not doable, is it?" Akiteru sighed, kneeling beside the couch. He started to lick and nip your nipples, using his teeth. You gasped a little, threading your fingers through his blond hair. Saeko moved down on the couch, putting her face right infront of your lower lips. She put her mouth around your warmth, letting her tongue tempt and tease your folds. You moaned, biting your lip. Her tongue swirled around, holding your legs. You shook a little, the constant stimulation making you sensitive. Akiteru kissed your neck, rubbing your nipples between his thumb and index fingers. He kissed you, loving the sound of your muffled moans in the kiss. Saeko watched Akiteru work your upper half as she brought pleasure to your being. When she sucked your clit you bucked your hips, moaning. Your moans became raspier as your legs shook. You arched your back, pushing your chest into Akiteru's hands as you hit your climaxing point. You sighed, relaxing your body. Saeko licked up your juices, pulling Akiteru's head over to kiss him. She wanted to share your taste. He pulled away, grinning. You sat up, being helped by Saeko. 

 

"Lay down." You said, pulling Akiteru over. Your hands moved up his chest, pulling his chest over his head. He started to undo his belt, pulling his pants down. You smirked, seeing the slight bulge in his shorts. Your hands ran over Saeko's chest as he laid down on the couch. You leaned down, pulling down Akiteru's shorts. You licked up his shaft, making his cock become harder. Saeko leaned down and put her mouth over the head of his cock. You licked and dragged your teeth over his base, while Saeko worked on the top of it. Akiteru groaned, feeling both of you do this to him. You smirked a bit, hand moving over to drag your fingers back and forth over Saeko's folds. She moaned softly against Akiteru's cock, making him shiver. 

 

"Saeko, sit on my face." Akiteru said. Saeko smiled, letting the tip of his cock go with a pop. She took a breath, still feeling your fingers on her. She pulled off her underwear, moving up. She kneeled over Akiteru's face, moaning when his mouth took her warmth. You smiled, watching her make sweet noises. You pumped Akiteru's cock, wondering if it was time yet. Saeko bounced a little when Akiteru nipped at her clit. You sat up, rubbing the head of his cock against your folds, rotating your hips over him. He moaned as he ate Saeko out, making her bite her lip. You slowly moved yourself over his cock, moving your hips down over it. You gasped when you felt him inside you. Akiteru groaned, hands holding Saeko's hips above him. You moaned, rocking your hips back and forth. Akiteru bucked his hips, hitting you a bit deeper than what you were thinking of. You gasped, leaning forward and starting to suck and play with Saeko's nipples. Her hands tugged at your hair, moving her hips to get friction with Akiteru's mouth. You rolled your hips a little harder, bouncing yourself. You continued to play with Saeko, tweaking her nipples. She moaned, music to your ears. Her breasts bounced as she rode Akiteru's face, feeling close to her orgasm. 

 

"F-Fuck, yes. I'm gonna. . . fucking. . ." Saeko moaned loudly, gasping as she road out her orgasm. She moved off of Akiteru's face, letting his lick his lips. He grabbed your hips now, bouncing you hard on his cock. You gasped, this new roughness new to the rhythm. He leaned up, entwining his hands in your hair and kissing you as you tightened around his cock. He bucked harder and licked the inside of your mouth as you moaned loudly. You could taste Saeko in his mouth, feeling him groan against you. You finished at the same time and you fell back in exhaustion. Saeko was leaning against the couch on the floor, taking a breath. You grabbed her arm and squeezed it a little. 

 

"You taste good, Saeko." You smiled. She chuckled, putting a hand on yours. 

 

"I love coming home to you two." Akiteru took a breath, still catching his breath. 

 

"That's what happens when you go to the library." You grinned.


	37. Daichi Sawamura- Fire Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw some fanart of Daichi as a firefighter and it inspired this hot mess.

You smirked, dropping your cigarette down the grates on the fire escape. You did not smoke often, but you were starting to more when you realized it was a hazard to the cute fireman that was living right below you. He hated the nasty habit and constantly came upstairs when he heard your fire alarm going off or smelt your burnt cooking. It was getting to the point where you were certain he was doing it for a little more than safety. You lit another cigarette, taking a long drag. You heard the metal strain, looking down below. There he was. Daichi stood there with his arms crossed, looking up at you. He had the crushed remains of the cigarette you threw down. 

 

"Seriously? You're going to get a respiratory disease if you keep smoking like that." Daichi said, sounding very authoritative. He was wearing a tight shirt and looked a bit annoyed. You tapped your cigarette against the ledge, watching it fall to the alley. 

 

"Maybe you should come up and stop me from lighting a new one." You said, teasingly. Daichi turned on his heel, going back inside from the fire escape. You smiled, dropping your cigarette to the ground and walking back into your small apartment. You had candles and incense burning, not liking to turn on your lamps at night. You waited on your couch for only a minute before you heard a familiar, hard knock. 

 

"It's not locked, you know." You yelled. Daichi opened the door, walking into your apartment. He looked at all the candles and the incense burning in your apartment. He took in the attractive smell, feeling a bit more at ease. He shook his head, not wanting to be distracted. 

 

"I'm serious when I say that you need to be more careful. If I fire starts in this building, there is an 80% chance it's because of you." Daichi said, looking at you in the eyes. 

 

"We both know two things here." You started, standing up from your couch and walking over to Daichi. "I know that you don't march up here everyday just because you're worried that I'm being careless. And you know that I'm being careless so you come up here more often." You spoke, the strap of your shirt falling off your shoulder. Daichi reached forward with his hand, putting it back into place. He took another step, so your bodies were practically flushed against each other. 

 

"I really do want you to be careful." Daichi said, moving a strand of your hair out of your face. You looked up at him and your hands ran over his hips and fell into his back pockets. He looked at your eyes, hands wrapping your waist. 

 

"I'm not interested in stringless sex." Daichi told you as you stood on your tiptoes to kiss his lips. He seemed to loosen up when your lips meshed against his. You pulled away after a moment, making him want more. 

 

"I've had my share of fuck buddies. I'm not interested in those right now." You said, Daichi's hands cupping your face. 

 

"You taste like smoke." Daichi commented, wrinkling his nose. You smirked, hands running underneath the back of his shirt. You could feel the muscles in his back, tensing to your touch. You took a step back over by the couch. It doubled as a futon and laid out when you kicked the edge of it. The pillows fell a bit, along with the blanket that covered the spread out futon. Daichi started to catch your drift, grabbing you by your thighs and lifting you up easily. 

 

"Oooh, you're so strong." You said, legs wrapped around his waist. 

 

"I've lifted beams on fire that are twice your weight." Daichi said, pulling your head down to kiss you. He walked around a stand of your candles and sat down on the futon. You giggled, pulling your shirt off easily. Daichi's eyes drank in your appearance and the colorful bra against your skin. His hands started to wander all over your body. 

 

"You know, you break a lot of rules." Daichi said against your ear, letting your hands move up his shirt. You liked the feeling of his muscles in your hands. He started kissing behind your ear and down your neck. 

 

"It's almost like I'm trying to get your attention." You said, breath hitching when he found a sweet spot where your neck connected to your shoulder. Daichi heard that, starting to kiss that spot more. Your hands moved over his short hair, running up and down his chest. Your other hand moved down his front, stopping right above his shorts. You were hesitant, but then pressed your palm down against his crotch. Daichi groaned, when he felt your hand starting to palm him. His shorts were thin, making it easier for you to feel his growing erection. 

 

"You hard already? I've barely even touched you, yet." You smiled teasingly, deciding to kiss his neck. Your hand rubbed against him and your lips on his neck was all he had been thinking about for two weeks. The way you dared against him the way you did. Daichi bucked, making you bite your lip. You could feel him against you now, so you decided to tease him further. You ground your hips down, making sure you rolled your hips just barely on top of him. Daichi groaned, feeling your friction against his. You nibbled his earlobe, kissing down his neck. 

 

"F-fuck. . ." Daichi moaned. That was such a beautiful noise to your ears. You had a dream about him once and this was just so much better. You lifted your hips a little, pulling at his shorts with your hands. When you got sight of his cock, you almost fell back. He was big and you could see precum at the tip of his cock. You smiled, running your fingers up and down, letting your thumb run over his slit. Daichi's head tilted back when you started touching him. 

 

"I want you." You whispered in his ear, breathing hotly. Daichi shuddered at the want in your voice. 

 

"Take off your shorts." Daichi said with demand in his voice. You smiled, pulling down your shorts. His cock was more than ready, twitching a little from the stimulation you had given him already. Your hips hovered for a bit before Daichi's strong hands slammed them down. You gasped out loud, head falling back. Daichi's hands were digging into your hips as he moved them back and forth. You suddenly realized that you had no control now. Daichi was in total control now, rocking your hips. Your arms wrapped around his neck, moaning as he kept hitting and creating more friction. You rolled your hips forward, but then Daichi slammed your hips down again. You moaned loudly, head tilting back. Daichi grunted at your warm opening, bouncing you on his lap. He forcefully moved your hips, making you moan louder. His eyes ran over your body, watching your face the most. The way it contorted into pleasure was the biggest turn on. The candles glowed, sending shadows dancing over your bodies. A thin layer of sweat glazed your skin, making you shine in the light. The smell of your body, sweat and the candles was almost too good for Daichi. 

 

"D-dammit. . . I'm almost. . . about to. . ." He groaned, tilting his head back as he released his coiled pressure. You gasped a bit. 

 

"P-please. . . I'm just about. . ." You moaned, still riding out your orgasm. You sighed when it finished, falling against Daichi's chest. His arms wrapped around your waist as he fell back on the futon. You were laying on top of him, panting for breath. He ran his hands through your hair, taking in the moment, all the smells and warmth of it all. You fell over, curled up against his side. 

 

"You're more amazing than I dreamed." You laughed, running your hand over Daichi's chest. He put his hand on top of yours, turning to look at your face. 

 

"You're beautiful." Daichi smiled a little. You smiled back. You knew he'd make you get up to blow out the candles, but you just relished in the after sex glow for now.


	38. Bokuto Koutaro/Oikawa Tooru- Sound

Your arms were wrapped around Oikawa's neck, pulling at his hair as you kissed him. His hands were holding your hips tightly, chest against yours. Bokuto sat just a foot away, watching the make out scene in front of him. His hand rubbed and jerked at his cock through his shorts, grunting. He wanted to see you do more with Oikawa, to do more than just kiss his mouth. You pushed Oikawa back on the bed, pulling his shirt off his head. Oikawa smiled, falling back on the bed. You kissed him again, hand pressing on his crotch. Oikawa put his hands on your face, drinking in your taste and the feeling of your lips. He moved his hips up against your hand, wanting the friction. Bokuto grunted, pulling his cock out of his pants. 

 

You kissed down Oikawa's chest, pulling down his pants. Your mouth took in the head of Oikawa's cock, running your tongue up and down. Oikawa tilted his head back, sighing whern he felt your warm, wet mouth around his cock. He felt himself pulse as your tongue ran up the sensitive underside of his dick. He groaned lowly, gripping the sheets on the bed. Bokuto bit his lip when he saw that, watching Oikawa's face breathe out moans. His eyes wandered to your mouth playing with him in the special way you could. Bokuto moved over an inch, seeing your ass rise up in the air. He could see your underwear under your short skirt. That was driving him crazy, seeing the moist spot on your panties. Oikawa groaned as you tried to fit as much in your mouth as possible. Bokuto moved forward, shorts falling down his legs. His erection was almost starting to hurt from how hard he had been teasing it earlier. 

 

You gasped suddenly when you felt Bokuto's hardened cock thrust inside you. There was no warning and you had to stop pleasuring Oikawa for a moment. Oikawa groaned in complaint, watching the look on your face as you were getting used to Bokuto. The owl boy groaned, feeling your tight pussy around his cock. It was almost too much for him to handle. He used his self control not to just finish right there. He grabbed your hips, starting to thrust his hips fast. You moaned loudly, face right up against Oikawa's cock. Oikawa bit his lip, watching Bokuto strain himself over moving his hips spaztically. You put your mouth back on Oikawa's cock, trying to keep up your good work. You moaned and the vibrations made Oikawa main into his hand. Bokuto glanced at Oikawa's face, mesmerized by the way it contorted in unimaginable pleasure. This only made Bokuto hit deeper, wanting to make you moan louder. This made Oikawa start to moan loudly, reaching his arms back behind his head. Bokuto smirked, knowing Oikawa could be louder. He slowed down for a moment, leaning over your body to whisper in your ear. You smirked, listening to his filthy words. You started to massage Oikawa's balls, deciding to go deep. You inclined your head, getting a better angle for Oikawa's cock to go deeper in your mouth. The spasms your throat made caused Oikawa's moans to be more high-pitched. 

 

"O-Oh, fuck yes. God, shit. P-Please. I'm so fucking close. A-a-ah!" Oikawa moaned, arching his back. You moaned still from Bokuto's deep thrusts, feeling him slap your ass. Oikawa moaned one last time before finishing down your throat. You coughed a bit, swallowing for him. Oikawa pulled back a bit, watching you get fucked by Bokuto. The boy was still going hard and rough, pushing you into the bed, basically. Oikawa smirked, taking deep breaths from his orgasm. He watched Bokuto hit you two more times before riding our his loud orgasm. You bit your lip, feeling yourself tighten and get to your orgasm around the same time. Bokuto groaned loudly, pulling out of you. 

 

You fell on your side on the bed, letting Oikawa snuggling up against you. Bokuto put an arm over you, fitting himself right behind you. You were still working on your breathing, giggling a bit. 

 

"You both are way louder than me." You laughed. 

 

"Take that back!" Oikawa and Bokuto both yelled.


	39. Sugawara Koushi/ Akaashi Keiji- Adventure

You sat on the couch, computer on your lap as you stared at the screen in concentration. Suga leaned against the doorway of the kitchen in his apron. He had been preparing some brownies and every time he looked out at you, you were engrossed in your computer. He walked over and put his hand on your shoulder. 

 

"Whatcha looking at?" Suga asked sweetly, looking over your shoulder. His face turned pink when he noticed the very graphic video on your laptop. You quickly shut your computer and put your hands over your face in embarrassment. 

 

"Why'd you sneak up on me?! It wasn't what it looked like!" You yelled quickly, practically throwing your computer onto the other side of the couch. 

 

"Were you watching porn? I thought you were studying or working." Suga laughed a bit, making you blush even more. 

 

"Well. . . I was kinda. . . studying. . ." You mumbled, looking away a bit. 

 

"Huh? With. . . that stuff?" Suga asked, pointing to your laptop. Your face was practically red now. 

 

"I was looking up some positions to experiment with. We do some pretty normal stuff. I mean, if you're open to that stuff. I know Akaashi's really open, but I'm not sure if you are." You said quickly, getting your words jumbled up together. Suga had a pink tint to his cheeks, but smiled. 

 

"What were you looking at. I know Akaashi's coming home from the grocery store soon. Maybe he'd be interested in. . . trying something new." You felt Suga's hands run over your shoulders. He didn't seek out adventurous positions, but would entertain Akaashi and your ideas for things to do. Some you definitely decided never to do again. Like the time you suggested have hot tub sex. Suga almost passed out from heat. "Do you want to show me what you were looking at?" Suga walked around the couch and sat beside you on it. You pulled your laptop back over and set it on the coffee table, pulling up the window you had up before. You clicked play and your face flushed as you watched the scene again with Suga next to you. 

 

"Can you unmute it?" Suga asked, clicking the volume on the computer. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder as the girl in the video was laying down in a swing, her legs wrapped around a man's waist while she was bent back with another guys dick in her mouth. 

 

"I don't think we can do this, but. . . maybe something similar." You muttered, glancing away. Suga's eyes didn't waver, watching the scene. He gulped, hearing the growing noises and moans from the video. You glanced down and saw Suga shifting his hips. Your hand inched over and rubbed circles on his thighs. You saw what was making Suga uncomfortable and rubbed your hand over it. Suga's breath hitched when he felt you do that. 

 

"You're not gonna wait until Akaashi gets home?" Suga asked, eyeing you up and down. You shut your computer and kissed his neck sweetly. At that moment, Akaashi walked through the door, holding a bag of groceries. You pulled your hand back, causing Suga to whine. Akaashi's head turned when he heard that. 

 

"I was only gone ten minutes." Akaashi looked over to see the slight bulge in Suga's pants. 

 

"It was her fault." Suga said quickly, blushing. 

 

"That's what you always say." Akaashi said, setting the groceries down and walking over. He ran his hands over Suga's shoulders and then down his chest. "What'd you do?" He asked you, seeing how bothered Suga had gotten. 

 

"I just showed him a video of something I wanted to try." You said innocently, not as flustered as you were before. 

 

"And what was that?" Akaashi's hands were slowly moving down Suga's body and rested on Suga's hips. 

 

"Why don't you lay on the coffee table?" Suga suddenly spoke up. You didn't expect him to add ideas into the situation, but it made you happy. Akaashi looked up at you, letting his hand rest on top of Suga's crotch. 

 

"I like that idea. Let's do that." Akaashi agreed. "Get rid of that shirt." He said suddenly. You pulled your shirt off your body and started undoing your bra. Both men watched as you undressed, laying your body on the thin table. 

 

"C'mon. . . I know you want to be in her mouth." Akaashi whispered in Suga's ear, nipping his earlobe. Suga took a breath and stood up with Akaashi, walking on either side of the table. It was tall enough for perfect height, letting you see the two perfectly. Akaashi spread your legs, letting him look at your core for himself. 

 

"You're fucking wet, aren't you?" Akaashi whispered, taking a step back. "I want to watch first." He said, seeing Suga pulling down his pants. Your held was tilted off the edge of the table, mouth open. Suga gasped a bit, feeling your tongue suddenly rolling over the head of his cock. You kissed it, letting your lips take him in your mouth. Suga's mouth dropped, his eyes closing for a minute. Akaashi let his pants drop, watching you spread your legs and suck Suga. He started to slowly stroke his cock, watching the sight infront of him. Suga moaned softly when your tongue ran up the underside of his dick. Akaashi swirled his cock around your opening, playing with the folds. A shiver went your body when you felt that, moaning on Suga's dick. He groaned, trying not to buck his hips down your throat. The expressions on Suga's face made Akaashi's dick twitch in anticipation. He pushed forward, letting him sheathe himself inside you with a grunt. You gasped a bit, taking more of Suga in your mouth. 

 

"F-fuck. . . " Suga whispered, moving his hips to the rhythm of your mouth. You moaned, feeling Akaashi roll his hips. The feeling of his hard cock hitting inside you was so pleasureful. He groaned, feeling how tight you were around him. Suga grunted, trying his hardest not to force himself in your throat. The pressure was killing him and he was so close to just finishing right there. Akaashi saw the telling look on Suga's face. 

 

"I want to see you cum on her face." Akaashi groaned, letting himself pull your hips closer for him to fuck. Suga pulled himself away from you and starting to quickly pump himself. With his cock out of your mouth, loud moans escaped with each thrust Akaashi made. Suga squeezed his eyes, making choked moans as he pumped himself harder. He leaned over and groaned, letting himself go all over your face. You opened your mouth, letting him get it in your mouth. Akaashi groaned, seeing Suga's juices all over you. He held your hips and kept his moderate pace, much to his displeasure. You moaned quietly, fingers rubbing in the cum and then trailing it over your chest. 

 

"F-fuck. . . faster. . ." You begged, looking at Akaashi. Akaashi's thumb flicked over your clit, making you shake. His thrusts sped up to your plea, hitting a spot deep inside you. You gasped, moaning and crying out at the flush of pleasure. Akaashi rode out the orgasm with you, hitting as hard as he could. You sighed when it finish, letting your head fall back. Suga had sat down on the couch, his legs spread in tiredness. 

 

"I think I'd be more open to stuff like this." Suga ran a hand through his disheveled hair. Akaashi had a sly smirk on his face. 

 

"Well, I have a couple ideas if you're both open." He said. That made you smile.


	40. Iwaizumi Hajime- Stereo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this while I was brainstorming with a friend.

You were always more than happy to be a driver for getting the members of Aobajosai to and from their training camp. Iwaizumi and you were the designated drivers for the trip, taking two cars to transport players. You were in the car with Hanamaki, Mattsun, Kindaichi and Kunimi. Iwaizumi was driving with Oikawa, Kyotani, Yahaba and Watari in his car. 

 

You rolled your eyes at a stupid joke that Hanamaki told, having your phone plugged into the stereo for music. 

 

"C'mon, you know you loved it." Maki insisted. You shook your head. 

 

"No way. That was the worst I've ever heard." You laughed. The music stopped suddenly when Iwaizumi's ringtone went off. You glanced at your phone, happy you were just on side roads. You accepted the call, glad it was on speaker so you wouldn't have to worry about that. 

 

"Hey, Iwa. I should warn you-"

 

"God, this ride is so stressful." Iwaizumi said loudly. You could hear Oikawa screaming about getting bit and Hana and Mattsun started snickering. 

 

"Wait, Iwa-"

 

"When we get to the camp, I just really want your mouth on my cock." Iwaizumi said, loud over the stereo of the car. It was silent in the car as your eyes widened and you practically froze up. 

 

"I'M SO FLATTERED!" Hanamaki yelled through the speaker. Him and Mattsun started to laugh in the background. 

 

"Iwa. . . My phone is on speaker in the car." You said, breaking the silence on the other end. 

 

". . . shit. . ." And then he hung up.


	41. Tendou Satori- Thighs

You blushed, looking away from the look Tendou was giving you at that very moment. His hands were on the tops of your thighs, keeping them spread for him as he knelt in front of the couch you sat on.

 

"C'mon, look at me." Tendou said energetically. You looked back, finding it hard to keep eye contact with him when his head was between your legs. 

 

"Do you really get that hot when I look at you?" You asked, trying to sound more confident than you really were. 

 

"That's why I like you there at my volleyball games. When you look so excited. It gets me pumped." Tendou admitted, looking childishly happy when he spoke those words. He kissed the inside of your thigh, making you blush. You were completely exposed to him and looked away in embarrassment. Tendou kept kissing your thighs with wet kisses, closer and closer to your heat. You bit your lip, watching Tendou kiss back down your thigh. You gasped a bit when you felt him nip at your sensitive skin and run his tongue over it. He smirked, nuzzling his nose against your thigh. You glanced over and saw the purpling mark that was on your thigh now. There were at least two other old ones still there. 

 

"Why do you always do that, Tendou?" You asked, feeling light of breath from him touching your thighs. Your body was jittery and you were practically dripping. 

 

"Because only I get to see them." Tendou smirked, before leaning forward his real goal. You gasped as his tongue meshed with your folds, causing immeasurable pleasure.


	42. Hanamaki Takahiro/ Issei Matsukawa- Three's the Charm

"S-Stop it. . . She always ends up getting flustered when she comes home to us like this." Hanamaki said, feeling Matsukawa's teeth nibbling the skin on his neck. 

 

"I know. . . for a FACT that she loves watching." Matsukawa muttered, hands gripping Hanamaki's ass. His hands yanked at Maki's shorts, wanting his hands to be on his bare ass. "She's new to all this. . ." 

 

"I know. . . A-ah!" Maki gasped when he felt Matsu's fingers running over his tight entrance. "She's never had a threesome until she met us." He said shakily, moving his hips over Matsu's, causing him to groan. Matsu smirked, letting his fingers poke and try to widen at Maki's entrance. Maki moaned softly, moving his hips to adjust to it. "F-fuck. . ."

 

"I have to admit. . . she's really cute when you get her all riled up the way you do." Matsu smirked, letting himself slowly finger Maki. He watched the flustered expression on his face. 

 

"The captain has entered." Maki smirked, wanting to move his hips to the rhythm of Matsu's fingers. Matsu tilted his head back, groaning at that statement, but then he smirked. 

 

"Captain? This is only the lieutenant, Maki. The real captain is getting hard and ready for this." Matsu said, moving his fingers faster. The sound of the door unlocking was heard and you walked into the apartment. You set your bag down on the table and looked up when you heard Maki moan from Matsu's rough fingers. Your face turned red when you saw the two on the couch. 

 

"O-Oh! Sorry, do you guys want me to leave?" You asked, still anxious on how to act in these situations. You had been dating the two for six months and were still nervous about how to act around sexual encounters.

 

"There's no point in leaving." Matsu said, looking over at you. "Wanna join us? Maki's practically dripping. He cums just at the thought of you watching." You blushed. Matsukawa was the king of dirty talk in this relationship. Maki groaned when he heard that, moving his hips more. You took off your sweatshirt, wearing a skirt and a tight blouse. You kicked off your heels, walking over to the couch. You moved your hands under Maki's shirt, running your thumbs over his nipples. Maki groaned, the feeling of you touching him and Matsu fingering him was so pleasuring. You nipped at Maki's earlobe, fingers tweaking his nipples while keeping eye contact with Matsu. Maki looked down, seeing the large erection that Matsu had. 

 

"Look who's getting off now?" Maki said, moving his hand down to touch Matsukawa's crotch. The boy groaned, letting his head tilt back. Matsu lifted his hips, letting you and Maki pull his pants down his legs. 

 

"Release the kraken!" Hanamaki smirked when Matsu's erection sprung out. You couldn't help, but to giggle when you heard that. 

 

"You two are ruining the moment." Matsu groaned, hitting a spot that made Maki gasp. 

 

"I want you, Mattsun." Maki moaned, looking between you and him. Matsu looked into your lusty eyes, feeling proud that you were being so confident in what you were doing. 

 

"I don't know. . . (Y/n)-chan, do you think Hana deserves to get fucked in the ass with your hands on him?" Matsukawa looked up at you, seeing you lick your lips. You placed a wet kiss on the side of Maki's neck before smirking. 

 

"He should get punished for that kraken joke." You snickered, hand moving down to grasp Maki's cock. Maki lifted his hips, wanting more. Matsu stroked himself, looking at the way you played Hanamaki. He rubbed his tip against Maki's entrance, causing him to moan. You stroked Maki, getting turned on by watching the two together. Your body felt hot. Matsu grabbed some lube from the side table and slicked up his cock for Maki. 

 

"Ready?" He asked, starting to push himself inside of Maki. The boy moaned, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the loud noises. Your hand squeezed, Maki's base, stroking him slowly. You could feel his precum on your hand, still running it up his shaft. Hanamaki's hips bounced and rolled over Matsukawa's cock, taking all of him in. Matsukawa groaned, hands on Maki's hips, nails digging in to his skin. He breathed heavily, hearing Maki's high-pitched moans and seeing your hand stroking him. Maki's hands rested on Matsun's chest, needing some stability in the stimulation he was receiving. His moans grew louder, feeling Matsun deep inside him and your hand tightly wrapped around his dick. 

 

"F-Fuck. . . guys. . . I'm about to. . . about cu-" Hanamaki was cut off by his own moan as he came all over Matsukawa's chest, riding his orgasm out. You let go and Matsu pulled Hanamaki closer to finish his own orgasm. Hanamaki took a breath, calming after that high ride.

 

"I want you on my lap." Matsukawa told you, looking your body up and down with hungry eyes. You blushed a little at his bluntness, slowly unbuttoning your blouse. You pulled your tight skirt off your hips, letting it pool at your feet. Hanamaki smiled, getting off of Matsun's lap with a sigh. The sight of you slowly undressing was enough for him to get aroused again. He was stroking himself, watching your skin be revealed to him. He let out a low groan as your bra snapped right off your chest. 

 

"If you don't hurry it up, I might finish without you." Matsu said, taking his hand off his cock. You watched it throb and the need in his eyes. You walked over, swaying your hips in an alluring way. 

 

"Wait." Hanamaki said, suddenly. "I want you facing me, though." He blurted out. 

 

"You're so greedy, Hana." Matsun smirked, pulling you by your hips. You rolled them back over his erection, teasing him. 

 

"You get her from behind." Hanamaki said, eyes falling on your bare breasts. You gasped when Matsun slapped your ass, watching it move. He moved your underwear out of the way, running his middle finger along your folds teasingly. You bit your lip, moving it against his fingers. He hit your ass one more time before pulling your hips down and letting himself enter you. A gasp and moan left your mouth as you sat down on his lap, facing front. Hanamaki stood infront of you, hands running over your breasts and abdomen. You moaned softly from those touches and escalated when you rolled your hips back. Matsun grinned, bucking his hips up against you. He loved that feeling of your body jerking against his. You moaned, trying to cover your mouth from the embarrassing noises. 

 

"M-Matsun!" You moaned, feeling your breasts bounce to his thrusts. Hanamaki smirked, watching them move. His hand went down and rubbed gentle circles over your clit. Your body shuddered, head falling back in pure pleasure. Matsun groaned and grunted, moving your hips harder against him. He wanted to find release within you, to finish with you in unison. Your sight was practically washed over in the light of pleasure. Maki kept rubbing your clit and Mattsun thrusting inside you was almost too much.

 

"F-fuck. . . yes! P-please!" You pleaded, feeling Hanamaki drag his lips over your hot skin. You gasped and felt yourself tighten along with your orgasm. Matsun grunted and moaned when he felt your walls clench and his orgasm came at the same time. You gasped for breath, looking at Hanamaki, who was smirking in front of you. 

 

"You two are always so hot when you cum." Hanamaki commented, bringing his away and licking his fingers. 

 

"Hot damn." Matsun smirked.


	43. Kageyama Tobio- Victory

You sat in your seat, watching as Kageyama played his national championship for his college volleyball league. It was almost the only thing that he ever spoke about now and you loved his enthusiasm for it. Kageyama was intense, body trying to have more flow and less ridge to it as he moved around the court. The way his arms moved and how you could see his sculpted muscles underneath his jersey. You were at the edge of your seat. One point. One point from winning. If they got this point, Kageyama's team would win. If not, it would continue on until they could get a two point lead again. Your eyes remained unblinking as you saw the ball move, like in slow motion. Kageyama's fingers came in contact and set it. Hinata lept into the air and spiked the ball with great force onto the other court. The buzzer rang and your whole side of the gym jumped to its feet in cheer. They won! THEY WON! You practically screamed, cheering as loud as you could. Kageyama looked back, searching for you in the surging crowd. You waved your arms around and grinned widely, screaming in joy. A smile came on his face and his team pulled him in to a huge, sweaty group hug. They jumped up and down, screaming with the crowd. You smiled at Kageyama's flustered state and walked down on to the court. Once you were close enough, he pulled you into a tight hug and you kissed all over his face. 

 

"Tobio!! You won! You won the game!" You screamed excitedly, jumping up and down. Kageyama smiled a little, blushing at your praise. "You were amazing! My eyes couldn't leave you at all!" He leaned down by your ear after you kissed him again. 

 

"Once the guys clear up a bit, meet me in the locker room." Kageyama whispered, a slight smirk on his face. You could guess what he had in mind and you grinned. 

 

"I'm wearing your favorite underwear." You whispered back with a smirk, walking away when Hinata grabbed Kageyama's shoulders. He watched you sway your hips as you watched away and felt himself smile. 

 

It took several minutes for Kageyama to get most of the team to leave. He promised to catch up for food in a little bit, but that was not true. He sighed, pulling his shirt off once they were all gone. 

 

"My, my, you've been working out." You commented, leaning on one of the lockers with your arms crossed. "That whole game I was wondering what was under that jersey. They make them too baggy." Kageyama blushed, still getting flustered around you when you spoke like that. But today, you were the one that was going to be flustered. 

 

"Come here." Kageyama motioned, eyes on the scoop of your shirt. You walked over, wondering what he had in mind. Kageyama pulled you forward by the hips and kissed you fervently. His lips were hot and the kiss did not take more than a second to become a tongue war. His hands yanked at your shirt, roughly, wanting to feel your skin on his hands. You gasped a little once he started to place wet kisses and sucks on your neck. Your head tilted back, letting him make paths on your neck. Your back hit the locker, shirt being pulled over your head. Kageyama looked at your flushed face and lifted you up by your ass and you wrapped your legs around his waist. 

 

"Such a slut for how wide your legs are open." Kageyama groaned in your ear, the adrenaline from the game still running in his veins. You could feel him grind himself against you, feeling the wetness in your underwear. Your skirt was hiked up your waist, letting him fully see the lacey blue thong you wore underneath. 

 

"Planning this?" Kageyama asked, thumb rolling over your clit soft enough for you to shiver. Your eyes were half lidded, moving your hips forward for his thumb to dig into you more. "You're such a whore." He nibbled your neck, taking his hand away. You whined, running your hands through Kageyama's hair. His erection was obvious now in those shorts, making you bite your lip in excitement. He pulled out his cock, rubbing the head against your folds. 

 

"Do you want me?" Kageyama asked, pulling back a little. You whined loudly, looking at his face in need. 

 

"I want you, Tobio. . ." You muttered, chest heaving. He rubbed the head of his cock against you again. 

 

"What do you want to me to do to you?" He whispered hotly in your ear, biting your earlobe. Your head tilted back. 

 

"I want you to fuck me." You breathed, feeling him swirl it against your clit. You moaned softly, but then he pulled back again. 

 

"How hard do you want me to fuck you?" Kageyama's hand weaved through your hair as he whispered in your ear. 

 

"I want. . . need you to fuck me hard, Tobio." You breathed. Your mouth fell open as he started to lower your hips down on his cock, causing you to breathe heavily. He bit his lip, feeling your warmth surrounding him. Your thighs squeezed around his waist wanting some much-needed friction. He growled in your ear, groaning as he thrusted his hips, pushing you back against the locker. You gasped, feeling the snap of his hips against yours. 

 

"F-fucking. . . shit." Kageyama moaned, moving his hips harder now. Your nails dug into his shoulders, feeling the ache of him hitting your inner walls. His adrenaline was pushing him forward, wanting to be hard and rough with you. He moaned, wanting to use you and you wanted him to use you. He bit your shoulder, thrusting his hips as hard as he could go. Your moans were not quiet, rising and echoing in the locker room. A shiver swept through your body when he hit your special spot. You gasped, arching your back against his chest. 

 

"Y-yes! Fuck. . . yes. . . h-harder." You pleaded, needing that release as much as he did. Your back wasn't against the wall before, Kageyama practically holding you up as he bounced you over his cock. With a loud moan, he finished off, bouncing you through your phenomenal orgasm. He slowly sat back down on the bench with you still on him. 

 

"The guys think I was going to catch up." Kageyama panted, looking up in to your eyes. "For food."

 

"If we go to your house, I can offer a better main course." You nipped at his ear. His house, it was.


	44. Oikawa Tooru- Caught

"F-fuck. . . Tooru. . . yes. . ." You moaned, rotating your hips forward. You lifted them up, stroking his cock roughly before lowering yourself back down. Oikawa groaned, biting his lip as his head fell back. He gasped and moaned loudly, his bed creaking from all the friction between the two of you. 

 

"Let me see your tits bounce. . ." Oikawa said, hands rubbing up and down your sides. You moved your hips up and down in a bouncing motion for him. 

 

"You like that, Tooru?" You asked, biting your lip and let your head fall to the side. You leaned down and ran your tongue down Oikawa's neck and flicked it over his nipple. Tooru's moan became more high-pitched when he felt that. 

 

"Are you. . . teasing me?" Oikawa asked, feeling out of control now. It was obvious who was in charge. You nipped his earlobe, dragging your teeth across his skin. 

 

"You bet I am." You whispered in his ear, bouncing your hips more. Oikawa's eyes were glued to the sight of your breasts jiggling and his mouth hung open in a drawn out moan the more your fingers flicked over his nipples. 

 

"I'm so close to cumming. . ." Oikawa said in a very needy voice. And that was when the moment was completely ruined by the two idiots that lived in the room next door. 

 

"Hey, Tooru, we were wondering where you put your copy of 'Magic Mike'?" Hanamaki asked when he came in to the room with Matsukawa behind him. They both paused when they saw you on top of Oikawa in that position. Oikawa was a stuttering mess, trying to figure out what to do since you were frozen in place. 

 

"It's on that shelf over there." Oikawa pointed out. 

 

"Thanks." Matsukawa reached over for the DVD. "Good luck." He winked at him before the two left the room. Oikawa blinked, not quite understanding what just happened. 

 

"I'm done. The moment is gone." You said, moving your body off of his. 

 

"No, no, no. Come back." Oikawa whined.


	45. Bokuto Kotarou- Safeword

You had a very wide variety and choice of words you could have chosen for a safeword. You could have chosen one that made sense, but you decided on one you thought would be funny. 

 

“Pineapple! Pineapple! Pineapple!” You yelled loudly, pushing Bokuto off of you from behind. He fell back, trying to hold back any reaction to what happened. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It was just so tempting!” Bokuto tried saying in his defense. 

 

“Tempting? Tempting?! I’ve told you before that I didn’t want to do that! It just ruins the mood!” You crossed your arms, pulling a blanket up to cover your naked body. 

 

“. . . maybe for you. . .” Bokuto muttered to himself. 

 

“What was that?” 

 

“N-nothing! I’m sorry. I won’t ever do it again. . . unless you want to experiment-”

 

“No!”

 

“I won’t do it again!” Bokuto nodded quickly. 

 

“Won’t do what again?” You stared at him intensely. 

 

“I. . . won’t tickle you during sex again.” Bokuto hung his head in shame.


	46. Tanaka Ryunnosuke- Love You

“Oh, fuck. . .” Tanaka groaned as he rolled his hips into yours. A moan broke apart from your throat, arching your back. Your nails scratched across his back as you tried to move your hips up. He buried his face against the crook of your as he let out a loud moan. You gasped, hugging his body close to yours as you hit your climax. After the ride, your hands slipped off of Tanaka’s back. 

 

“Oh god. . . I love you.” You breathed, cupping Tanaka’s face with your hands. He leaned forward to kiss your lips. 

 

“What’d I do to deserve you? And the really hot sex we have.” Tanaka smiled, moving strands of your hair out of your face. He stared into your eyes, just reveling in you. 

 

“I should be saying that to you. I mean, you’re the best boyfriend ever.” You grinned, kissing Tanaka again. He rolled off of you, stretching his arms. 

 

“I want to marry you one day.” Tanaka said, looking up at the ceiling. Your breath caught in your throat when you heard that, turning on your side to him. 

 

“What?” You asked, eyes wide. 

 

“I can’t think of a future without you in it.” Tanaka said, seriously. “And I don’t think any other girl could go through my sister’s hazing.” You laughed when you heard that. 

 

“I want to be with you.” You said, kissing Tanaka. His hands were on your waist and pulled you over to him. You straddled him, placing kisses all over his neck and face. 

 

“You’re the best.” Tanaka groaned lowly, feeling your hands running down his body. 

 

“I love you.” You said, sitting your hips back and beginning another round.


	47. Kyotani Kentaro- Cock-Block

This was the hardest moment of Kyotani’s life at this point as he always felt conflicted whenever the moment came upon him. And it always happened. 

 

“F-fuck. . . yes. . . go harder.” You begged, being pressed into the mattress underneath you. Since Kyotani’s dad was never really around, you spent most of your encounters at his home. He pressed down on the back of your neck, making you press more into the mattress. He groaned loudly, thrusting his hips roughly against yours. He pulled your hips closer against him, moving them back and forth with his movements. You did not do most of the work because Kyotani was a fan of dominating you. He loved pressing you against the mattress or a wall and just letting go of his sexual frustrations. 

 

He bit your shoulder, moving faster. He choked on a moan, close to his climax. He looked up and stopped his movements. In the doorway of his room was a puppy, staring at him. You just got a new puppy and would bring him over every time, but usually locked the door when this would happen. The puppy had his tongue out, staring at Kyotani. 

 

“K-Kyo. . . c’mon. . . don’t leave me hanging. I’m so close.” You begged, rolling your hips back. Kyotani stared back at the dog. 

 

“U-uh. . .” Kyotani muttered. “Go. Shoo.” He tried, waving his hand. The dog just sat there, innocently. 

 

“What?” You looked up and saw the puppy in the doorway. “Oh, no. Go, Spark. Go. C’mon, go.” You said. The puppy barked before prancing out of the room. 

 

“I lost it.” Kyotani muttered in the sure silence. 

 

“Fuck. . .” You muttered, dropping your head on the bed.


	48. Akiteru Tsukishima- Walk Ins

You giggled as Akiteru kissed your neck, arms wrapped tightly around your waist. You sat on his lap, facing away from him. You blushed when you felt his hands go under your shirt, feeling up your sides and abdomen. You bit your lip, feeling his hard on against your butt. You smiled, purposefully moving your hips to create friction. Akiteru moaned, leaning back on the couch. You leaned forward, moving your hips back. 

 

“It’s like you’re trying to tease me.” Akiteru said, bucking his hips up against yours. You smirked, moving your hands back to start unzipping his shorts. 

 

“Maybe I am.” You responded, wanting to feel more direct friction, yourself. Akiteru bit his lip, holding himself around the base. He hiked your skirt up, teasing your clothed entrance with the head of his cock. You groaned lowly, wanting more from him. 

 

“Now who’s the tease?” You moved your hips back against him, wanting him inside you. Feeling his dick tease you was almost too much. 

 

“Do you want me?” Akiteru asked against your neck, placing long kisses up and down. You nodded your head, lightly panting. 

 

“I want to hear it, (Y/n)-chan.” Akiteru groaned, pressing harder against your underwear. 

 

“I want you, Akiteru. . . I want you inside me.” You gasped, feeling your underwear move to the side. 

 

“As you wish.” Akiteru smirked, pulling your hips down on his cock. You gasped again, back arching at the feeling of being filled. You breathed deeply, eyes closing as Akiteru’s hands gripped your hips. He started moving them back and forth, moaning from the new friction. You bit your lip, in complete bliss. 

 

“F-fuck, Akiteru. . .” You moaned, moving your hips with his hands. Akiteru tilted his head back, taking in heavy breaths. A sudden click made you stop moving. 

 

“Wait. . . Akiteru. . .” You muttered, hearing the door open. 

 

“That’s not exactly what I want to hear, (Y/n)-chan.” Akiteru whined. You slapped his hand as you heard footsteps coming towards the living room. 

 

“Oh, shit.” Akiteru muttered, shifting a bit in his spot. You grabbed a pillow, putting it over your lap and shutting your legs tight. Akiteru groaned, wanting to continue. 

 

“Oh, you’re home.” Kei walked in the room with his backpack. 

 

“Hey, there, Kei! Yeah, I’m home for break. I invited (Y/n) over to watch some TV.” Akiteru explained. Your face had a light blush on it as you forced a smile. Kei stared at the two of you before rolling his eyes. 

 

“I’m not stupid, Akiteru. The TV isn’t even on.” Kei walked out of the room. Both you and Akiteru deadpanned. 

 

“In that case, can you go listen to music or something for the next five minutes?” Akiteru shouted. 

 

“I can’t believe this.” You muttered, putting your hands on your face. Akiteru pulled you back and started moving his hips again. The sudden movement made you moan in excitement. 

 

“Is it too much to ask you to scream my name?”


	49. Tanaka Ryuunosuke- Squeeze

You tapped your foot on the edge of your coffee table, looking at the clock. You only had an hour and a half before your shift started at work. You heard a knock on your door and jumped up from your couch, walking over to the door. 

 

“Sorry, I’m late. I was on a jog with Noya when I got your text.” Tanaka said, wearing his sweaty tanktop and wiping his brow. You looked him up and down, biting your lip. It was hard to keep your hands off him whenever he came to your apartment after working out. 

 

“Get in here.” You grabbed Tanaka by the shirt and pulled him in your apartment, shutting the door behind him. Tanaka’s cheeks heated up when he noticed how rough you were being. He loved when you were in a mood like this, but always found himself on bottom and you were in control. You sat down on the couch, pulling off your shirt. You had been walking around in your underwear for a while, which was to your benefit now. Tanaka took off his white shirt, making you pause in your movements. Tanaka could feel your eyes going over his tanned, sweat covered body. He smirked, seeing you in just the position he wanted. He crawled over your body, making you fit nicely underneath him. 

 

“Have you been thinking about me?” Tanaka asked, feeling your hands run over his chest and down his arms. He felt your hand delving into his sweatpants and starting to roughly rub his crotch. Tanaka groaned, his hips coming closer to your hand. 

 

“I have. . .” You muttered, arching your back to press your breasts against his chest. Tanaka groaned when your hand cupped him in his shorts. “I want you to fuck me.” You whispered in his ear. Tanaka looked at your half closed eyes and the way your chest went up and down. He slowly pulled your panties down, letting you wrap your legs around his waist. He pulled his sweatpants down enough for his cock to come out. You looked down and bit your lip. Tanaka paused for a minute, a blush on his face. 

 

“W-what?” Tanaka asked, embarrassed whenever you stared at it. 

 

“Sorry. . . I just think your cock is beautiful.” You breathed, looking up at him. Tanaka’s face turned an even brighter red, if that was even possible. You bit your lip as you felt the head of his cock against your entrance. Your mouth fell open when you felt him sheath himself inside you. Your thighs squeezed his hips tightly, arching your back Being filled this way was one of the best feelings. Tanaka buried his head in the crook of your neck. He took a breath before snapping his hips back and forth. Your mouth dropped when he started to do that, a broken moan coming out of your lips. 

 

“Oh, f-fuck, Ryu. . .” You moaned, feeling his hips hit yours with his rough thrusts. You gripped his shoulders tightly, scratching down his back. Tanaka gripped your hips, hitting that special spot he knew you loved. He grunted, feeling how wet and hot you were around his sensitive dick. He felt you spasm around him, tightening. The pressure felt amazing and he moved his hips harder. 

 

“Oh god. . . oh god. . . I’m so close, Ryu. . .” You whined, pressing your hips to meet his thrusts. He bit his lip, lifting his front up a bit to look down on you. 

 

“Look me in the eyes when you cum.” Tanaka said, continuing his hard thrusts. You looked up at him, letting your nails drag down his back and torso. He grunted, hips going wild as you tightened around his cock. The squeezing made him burst, riding out an orgasm with you. You gasped, looking up into Tanaka’s eyes as your orgasm hit you like a wave. He leaned down and kissed you as the effects finally wore off. Tanaka smirked, pulling away. 

 

“I love that look in your eyes when it hits.” Tanaka muttered, pecking your lips. You took a breath, pushing Tanaka on to his back. 

 

“We’re not done yet. We have another half an hour.” You said, running your hands down Tanaka’s chest. He looked up, licking his lips. 

 

“If we’re gonna go like this, you might as well take your bra off.” Tanaka said, watching you smirk. Once your bra hit the floor, it was on.


	50. Tsukishima Kei- Opportunities

“Mmm. . . taking a picture?” You asked, flicking your tongue over the head of Tsukishima’s cock. He smirked, holding his phone in his phone in his hand as your head was between his legs. Your hands rubbed his thighs sensually, causing him to bit his lip. You went down, taking his head in your mouth to gently suck on. You took more in, stroking his shaft. Your eyes looked up at Tsukishima, seeing him take his glasses off. 

 

“Ung. . . got it.” Tsukishima smirked, setting his phone down. His fingers curved into your hair, keeping it out of your face. A light blush spread over his cheeks when you made eye contact, tilting your head back to take all of him in. Tsukishima’s mouth dropped a little, letting his head fall back in bliss. 

 

“Can I see your phone?” You asked the next day at school. Tsukishima shrugged and handed it over. You went to his pictures, wanting to check out the picture he took yesterday. It was now a normal habit for him to take pictures or videos when you two blew off steam after school. You liked it because Tsukishima would randomly text them to you at the worst times. You flipped through a few before you found the picture. You paused, seeing your eyes looking directly at the camera with Tsukishima’s cock in your mouth. The thing that grabbed your attention was the level 65 Metapod that was right on top of your head. 

 

“Really? That’s why you were on your phone?” You asked, shoving the phone in Tsukki’s face. He glanced at the picture and shrugged, taking his phone back. 

 

“It was a good opportunity.” Tsukki lied. He just wanted to have this picture to embarrass you. He smiled, putting his phone away.


End file.
